


Welcome to Hollywood

by jbsullivan17



Series: Don't Let Me Go [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller Friendship, Clarke/Miller best friends, F/M, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Multi, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Welcome to Hollywood.Clarke Griffin had an idea and rolled with it.That idea became a series on Ark TV.Here's a sneak peek at season 1 of production on "TwinSense"A loosely based rendition of her relationship with the late Wells Jaha.(A very loose supernatural rendition)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what ass I sucked to get this idea in my head ([knowwhatyouwrite](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/knowwhatyouwrite) on tumblr... she's claiming that she's going to marry my brother making me feel like Octavia watching Bellamy and Clarke be all cute and angsty. It's cute on TV and watching Bellarke, but in reality, I want to barf!)  
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and there's definitely a reason that Octavia is barely in this (ie. i didn't want her to witness them this time, unlike me.)  
> I'm hating my life, but I'm happy for them, really.

**Now:**

“Hi!” Clarke said sitting down with a huff. The traffic was terrible on top of her having a rough morning that started with her waking up late.

“Hi, I have to say, out of the three interviews that have come across my desk since being hired, yours was the one I was most excited about,” the guy said. Jasper Jordan, she remembered.

“Who were the other two?”

“Dylan Minnette and Yani Gellman.”

“I haven’t met them but I hear they’re good guys.”

“I hear you’re going to work on _Georgia_ with Yani.”

“Rumor mill. Off the record, my schedule didn’t work with theirs, I had a better offer with another project that I can’t talk about.”

“That sucks. So I have to say that I am so excited to see your show.”

“Really? That’s awesome, seriously. I’m really nervous about it, it’s my baby.”

“You created it with Nathan Miller, right?”

“Yes, we went to UCLA together. Well, I was there for three semesters before I got the role in _Pyra-Maze_. Every play I was in was written by him, his characters spoke to me in a way I didn’t get with other screenplays so when I got the idea for _TwinSense_ he was the first call I made to see if it could go anywhere.”

“So is that where Bellamy Blake comes into play? They’re known best friends.”

“No, I always saw myself playing Elenova while we were writing the pilot and a few after that while we were waiting for anybody to give us the green light and fund the production of the pilot and once we did, everyone that we were looking at for Carlisle was working on another pilot or cast as a season guest and Miller called Bellamy because they were so close and he fit the image, he brought that dark and stormy vibe that I didn’t see in Carlisle when I wrote him but once Bellamy was in the role I knew he was perfect for it. Carlisle does have layers and he’s definitely more than meets the eye. Bellamy’s known in Hollywood as a bad boy and he plays it well, but this is different for him and it was cool seeing him as a good guy for once.”

“Were you a fan of his before you guys signed him on?”

“I wouldn’t say a fan, I enjoyed the films he was in and the episodes that he directed of the shows I watch, when I have time, were done really well. I let Miller choose the director for the pilot and he choose Bellamy, partly because it was easier since he was already going to be there. Honestly, I think it was his directing and Monty’s editing skills that really made the episode.”

“Monty Green? I didn’t... sorry, he’s my roommate, he didn’t tell me he was working with you guys.”

“It was just the pilot, we’re hoping to get him again permanently for season two if we get it. The finale has a lot of unanswered questions.”

Jasper smirked, “Finale teasers before the pilot’s release?”

“Long game, man,” Clarke smiled. She’s too nervous to be doing this today.

“I heard there’s a rivalry between you and Bellamy.”

“We butted heads,” she admitted. Truth be told, she hated Bellamy then, but it’s not something you tell the whole world.

“How so?”

“We did the table read and it was all good but then we come to set two days later and he had the idea that he was in charge. Not only am I the star of the show, but I’m the creator and producer. Sure, his best friend is getting the “written” line because he did ninety percent of it, brought more feeling to the page than I thought imaginable because Miller is an amazing screenwriter, but it’s my baby and I will not let go of it. I’m somewhat of a control freak.

“He’d think Elenova should walk left and I walked right or Carlisle should be stiff and I felt he should be relaxed to make Elenova comfortable. It was a constant but it made the experience that much better, it made us trust each other as actors in the long run.”

“It sounds like you two have a real connection.”

“Of course, I love him,” Clarke said without thinking and froze in shock. Clarke didn’t know where it came from, she didn’t know how she didn’t know before, how she didn’t feel it, but saying it out loud actually felt right and that’s what scared her the most.

* * *

 

**Thirteen Months Ago (November):**

“What do I owe this pleasure?” Miller asked answering the phone.

“I missed you too,” Clarke said rolling her eyes. She hasn’t seen Miller in three years but guest starred on a few shows he’s written for.

“You know I do. Don’t you have a premiere to get to?”

“Yes, I’m getting my hair and make-up are being worked on. I have a proposition for you, are you in a hurry?”

“In a rut, I could use a distraction.”

“Movie or TV?”

“Movie.”

“What if I tell you I have an idea for a series?”

“A series? That’d be awesome! I’m in Chicago this week visiting the General. I’ll be back Tuesday if you want to talk in person. Email me the synopsis and what you have thought out.”

“Sounds good, I’ll do it on the drive over to the premiere.”

“Cool, who’s your agent again?”

“Luna Clearwater.”

“I’ll have mine call yours for a meeting.”

“She doesn’t know about it and I’d like to keep it under wraps.”

“A lunch with an old friend.”

“Thanks, Miller.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, I might tell you it’s a bad idea and scrap it entirely.”

“After everything I’ve done for you, I’d be hurt.”

Miller huffed, his version of a laugh, “I’ll see you next week.”

“Later,” Clarke smiled, hanging up and pulling up her notes on her phone to edit her synopsis. The important names and their powers before emailing the document to Miller before stepping into the gown Luna choose for her without consulting her.

* * *

Clarke parked her car around the corner from the bistro Miller picked out, _Kiwi_. She was nervous, Miller is already a respected screenwriter a year out of college, he’s the guy you’d go to right now, he knows what’s trending.

She found Miller sitting at one of the tables outside, typing away on his tablet. “Hey,” she said sitting down across from him.

“Hi,” Miller said putting down the tablet. “Is this okay or do you want to go inside? It’s warm out today.”

“No, this is good. How have you been?”

“Good, I have three screenplays in various stages of production right now, partly why I was in Chicago. How are you?”

“Bored, I get auditions for the dumb blonde two or three times a day, which is very annoying. I take some for money but I hate it/”

“I told you to dye your hair in college.”

“The upkeep and damage isn’t worth it.”

“I wouldn’t know,” he smirked as a waiter came over.

“Miss, could I get you something to drink?”

“A water with lemon is fine, thank you.”

“Pellegrino or Evian?”

“Pellegrino with lemon, please.”

The boy walked away and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“So I wrote a few pages.”

“What?” Clarke smiled, she couldn’t believe it. He liked it. “You liked it?”

“Yes, it’s different, like Heroes with a unique twist. How are fraternal twins special?”

“I don’t know, I just got the idea. I don’t have a reason behind it, thought it was cool.”

“It is. How about we order then you read what I have and we discuss over our food.”

“Sounds good to me. I thought you’d hate it and scrap the whole idea.”

“No, it’s cool, the physical verses mental abilities with gender is cool too. Why does Carlisle have x-ray vision? The fear of getting caught is part of the thrill of dating a teacher. He can see through walls, there is no getting caught there.”

“She’s eighteen and being held against her will, it’s legal but Stockholm syndrome.”

The waiter showed up and placed Clarke’s water on the table. “Are you all set to order?”

“The kale salad with grilled chicken and balsamic vinaigrette on the side,” Clarke said.

“Shrimp tacos, extra guac,” Miller ordered and handed the waiter their menus before he walked away. “You didn’t even look at the menu.”

“It’s LA, if they don’t have kale or chicken, what are they even doing open?”

Miller laughed, “Sadly true.” He handed over his tablet for Clarke to read what he wrote.

It was beautiful. Tragic, but beautiful, Noah’s death by Elijah’s hand and Elenova’s untethering, it was like poetry and Clarke needed to play out the scene, she has to be Elenova.

“I fucking love it, Miller. It’s beautifully tragic and I’m itching to act it out.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

“How long are you in town for?”

“I have no current travel plans.”

“So we can meet up and write?”

“Yeah, where?”

“My apartment? I have a lot of loose papers strewn across my whole apartment about this.”

“Good, that’s good. So tomorrow? The sooner we write the pilot, the sooner we can get it to the studios. They’re already planning next fall’s line up.”

“I get it, tomorrow is good. I have a fitting coming at two but we can work through it, it should only be a half hour.”

“A half hour?” Miller asked skeptically.

“For the Christmas fundraiser at Huntington Memorial, my mom’s Chief of Surgery as well as a member of the board. If her disappointment of a daughter doesn’t show up it’ll look bad so I’ll show up in the dress with the least amount of fabric possible, she can’t complain that I didn’t show up.”

“Bad idea for one thousand, Alex.”

“Precicely, I’m _throwing my life away_ , why not look like a hooker in the process?”

“You’re playing with fire.”

“After what she did to my father, do you blame me?”

“Absolutely not. We should focus on the screenplay for a few weeks and I’ll have my agent put feelers out to a few stations and set up meetings. We want to make this show, even if it’s just one season, it’s better than nothing. But we should be thinking ahead, seasons two and three, even as far as a season six.”

“You think it’ll last that long?”

“Always hope for that. Don’t think about the end with a finale, hope for another season.”

* * *

**Twelve Months Ago (December):**

Clarke leaned against the bathroom wall trying to calm herself after the onslaught of paparazzi out front. Her Versace gown barely covered her chest and she feared one of the paps got some nipple action but it was a part of taking fashion risks.

She washed her hands and checked her make up before stepping back out into the crowd, heading towards the open bar and ordered a vodka club.

“Damn, Princess, making the rest of us mortals look bad,” a rough, sexy voice growled beside her.

“Bellamy Blake?” Clarke accused sharply, looking over at the gorgeous freckle-faced man in front of her, looking rather dashing in his tuxedo that clashed with his disheveled black curls a top his head.

“One and only,” he smirked, stealing the drink that landed in front of Clarke.

“You’re welcome,” she grimaced before asking the bartender for another. “What are you doing here?” she asked Bellamy awaiting her drink _again_.

“I was invited. Hospitals need funding, you know, Princess. That’s right, you’re hospital royalty. Tell me which charity donated your… _dress?_ ”

“It’s Versace and it’s a loan.” Her new drink was placed in front of her and she snatched it before Bellamy could. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more important people to say hello to.”

She walked away from him, seeking refuge with the first person she recognized, Dr. Eric Jackson. “Clarke! Hey, you look… has your mother seen you?”

“Coronary worthy, right?”

“She’s definitely not going to like it.”

“Could you tell me how Bellamy Blake is possibly here? Since when did he care about fundraisers?”

“His sister came in back in April with a nasty cut on her thigh. Dr. Nyko and I stitched her up. Bellamy and Lincoln came in freaking out before trying to fight each other and long story short, he owed us a favor. Brought attention to tonight.”

“I didn’t?”

“He’s the star of Conclave, Clarke, it’s a billion dollar franchise, you’re in indie films that barely break even.”

“Wow, thanks,” Clarke grimaced, there she was thinking she’s doing well for herself, having Versace loan her a seven thousand dollar gown for a hospital fundraiser when everyone thinks she’s a C-list actress.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“No, you’re right, I’m wasting my youth and I have no talent. I should quit and move to Montana, live off the land.” Clarke stormed off, dropping her empty glass on a passing tray, heading back to the restroom, cutting through the dance floor.

A hand wrapped around her waist just before she was pulled against a hard chest, holding her off her feet one handed as he managed to maneuver then to the pace the band had set. Clarke looked up to find Bellamy Blake looking straight ahead with his patented cocky smirk.

She huffed, not in defeat, never in defeat, not with him. “Let me go.”

He ignored her but just before she could say something, he tilted his head, his lips brushing the shell of her ear and Clarke refrained her urge to shiver while in his clutches. “You were causing a scene, your dress does that on it’s own, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why did you come without an escort, weed out all those undesirables that will most certainly ogle you every moment of your conversation. At least a buffer for when you inevitably speak to your mother.”

“Undesirable like you? I wouldn’t subject anyone to my mother.”

“Oh, Princess, I’ve slept with more women than there are episodes of _Polis_.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped up to his and held his gaze. He knew about her first job. The first series she starred in. thirty nine episodes. He’s slept with over forty women and has seen Clarke’s ass if he’s seen the show. She wasn’t embarrassed, not in front of Bellamy Blake. She just isn’t.

“You know,” he said after a minute of Clarke hoping to look unimpressed. “You didn’t need to show your ass to get ratings.”

“It was in my contract. Ass, no tits.”

“Luna really fought for you on that one.”

“You know Luna?”

“Indra’s my agent, she knows everyone.”

“Does she know everything too?” Clarke asked dryly.

“She doesn’t know about you and Miller’s pet project. You honestly believe my best friend wouldn’t tell me what you’re up to?”

“I know he told you, I didn’t think you’d care about a TV series.”

“I typically don’t, but I bet you’re also here to speak to Marcus Kane, Ark Entertainment’s CEO. I have an in with him.”

“He’s engaged to your mother too? Does my mother know about her? If she isn’t open to her own daughter being bisexual, I doubt she’s willing to try polyamory.”

“Foster dad. He knew my mother in college and found out about her death, he took my sister and I in, though I was nineteen. He gave me my first real job before being cast as a series regular on the last two seasons of _Science Island_. I started in TV, Princess. People just like me in movies.”

“So you’d go back to TV?”

“For the right project.”

Clarke nodded, noticing the end of the song and Kane watching them over Bellamy’s shoulder. “Thank you for the dance, but I should mingle some.”

“You’re going to need a buffer,” he said following after her on her way to Kane.

“Probably, but I don’t need you.”

* * *

**Eleven Months Ago (January):**

“People will be crying nepotism,” Miller said clinking his beer against Clarke’s.

They both took a swig and Clarke swallowed, depositing her bottle back on the bartop. “They can say whatever they want, we have auditions starting next month.”

“I can’t believe we closed the deal. I can, he’s almost your step-father so he’s trying to get in your good graces but our budget is bigger than _Science Island_.”

Clarke’s thoughts flashed to Bellamy Blake for a moment, their series finale was epic. She went back to focus on the project at hand, _Twin Sense._

“I think it’ll be pretty easy casting, except for Elijah and Carlisle.”

“We already have our Len, that’s who I was most concerned about.”

“Oh, shut up. I never would have left. This is my baby.”

“He handed us a sixteen episode season. This is incredible.”

“We still have that writer’s room to deal with.”

“You think that the two of us can’t power through writing fifteen more episodes?”

“I know we can, I just have Tribeca at the end of April and we start filming the day we get back and when we’re done filming I’m going to Nova Scotia for six weeks in September and then ADR for the show. It’s a lot and I’m nervous.”

“So we have thirteen weeks until Tribeca to write fifteen episodes, sign on cast members and get permits for filming in the Louisiana Bayou because the first half of the first episode is when Elenova and Noah are twelve and their parents are killed, leaving fifteen year old Elijah to care for them. Then their fifteenth birthday when he leaves and when they’re eighteen and in hiding and Elijah kills Noah.”

“I think I want Noah to stick around, when Len hears him talking to her, he’s like a ghost behind her, or creepy and serpentine over her shoulder. Like he’s with her but he’s not real.”

“Cool imagery, what about smoke, like he’s in and out?”

“That’s better!”

* * *

**Ten Months Ago (February):**

“I hate her!” Clarke groaned, her head crashing down against the table.

“You hated everyone all week,” Nate commented with a smirk.

“No, I’m at the point where I want to call Lexa because she can act circles around all these girls.”

Miller eyed her warily, half hoping she wasn’t serious because of the drama that surrounds the former couple but also hoping she would because Lexa was a great actress.

There was a knock on the door and an assistant popped her head in. “Do you have time for one more? I know you wanted to be out by five today,” she said to Miller.

“Just one.”

Someone pushed past the assistant hearing that and stormed in and Clarke’s face lit up. “Raven Reyes for—“

“Kristen,” Clarke finished. Raven is perfect for Kristen.

“I thought I was more of a Mauve, but Kristen is good too,” the beautiful Latina said dropping her bag in the chair in front of the camera. “Hey, gorgeous,” she said smiling at Clarke.

“Hi!” Clarke squealed, jumping out of her chair and around the table, the lines for Kristen in her hand to let Raven study for a moment.

“Ready,” Raven smiled. “Photographic memory.”

“Miller?” Clarke asked looking to him.

“Whenever you guys are ready.”

Clarke nodded, she had her lines memorized from saying them over a hundred times already, _“What is her problem?”_

 _“You stole her hour with Carlisle, not that she needs it anymore, but she has a crush on him and that’s justification in her eyes,”_ Raven said with slight annoyance.

_“Because I can control Nyx. I didn’t even know who Carlisle was, why would I have wanted to do any of it?”_

Raven shrugged and rolled her eyes, _“If I understood a thing about Gabriella, I would be able to help but she’s not someone I want to understand.”_

Clarke nodded in agreement, _“So Carlisle, what’s his deal?”_

_“His deal?”_

_“Yeah, I feel like I just came back from a shrink.”_

_“He helps you sort through all emotional jargon so you’re in a clear headspace.”_

_“Shouldn’t he teach us how to do that on our own?”_

_“Rome wasn’t built in a day, neither does a healthy mentality,”_ Raven winked.

Clarke smiled as Clarke, not Elenova and Raven sighed. “That was great, Ray.”

“Thanks. Drinks later?”

“Yeah, you’re our last audition so give me five and we’ll go together.”

“Car on the fritz again?” she rolled her eyes with a knowing smirk.

Clarke ignored the fact that since Bellamy smirked at her two months ago, that’s all anyone’s been doing around her.

“I was going to call you tomorrow.”

“Your landlord is going to kick you out for all this mechanics work I do in your driveway.”

“For the hundredth time, I’m not getting rid of the car.”

“Clarke,” Miller said pointedly.

“Right. Thank you, Raven, we’ll call you.”

Raven shook her head, picking up her bag, Clarke knew what she was thinking _fucking formalities_. “Thank you.”

When the door closed behind Raven, Clarke turned to Miller and Ravi Bulkwang, holding back a laugh at the casting director’s name. “I want Raven.”

“I don’t know, I like Gaia.”

“If we have Gaia for Kristen, then we’ll have Lexa for Gabriella.”

“Why can’t Raven be Gabriella?”

“After everything we’ve been through, I don’t want to act like I hate her when she’s my best friend and mechanic.”

“Raven for Kristen and Gaia for Gabriella. I do like it,” Nathan smiled.

Ravi rolled his eyes, “You guys haven’t listened to me all week, why start now?”

* * *

 

“So did you guys find a Carlisle?” Raven asked, Clarke told her she got the part of Kristen and Raven nearly bought the entire bar a round.

“No, we need Carlisle and Elijah. Miller wants Dax or Drew for Noah because they’re blonde. I think they’ll be good in season two when we incorporate the boys’ compound.”

“Season two?”

“Yes, Miller has me thinking ahead so you can’t tell anyone.”

“Can we Instagram this with ‘hashtag celebration dinner’?”

“Hell yes!”

“We’re going to Boomerang me kissing your cheek. Wait, Finn still follows me.”

“Finn didn’t have me plastered on the cover of every trashy magazine and webpage. That was Lexa. _Clexa is Dead_ over a picture of her tongue down Costia’s throat and a bad shot of me crying over Lexa’s character in _Polis._ ”

“You’re okay with him seeing it?”

“Yes, God, you have a reason to hate him. He cheated on you and lied to both of us.”

“I didn’t take him back, but that doesn’t mean I stopped loving him. I mean, I have but it wasn’t immediate.”

“You talk to him?”

“He calls about his car but sometimes he calls just to see how I am.”

“I blocked him on everything. I wasn’t as invested, mostly angry about him hurting you.”

“Aw! I love you too.”

“Let’s Boomerang this shit!” Clarke smiled, she hates emotional conversations but sometimes they’re necessary.

They make their Boomerang and Raven posts it on Instagram “@CGRIFFINDORK @Miller.Nathan #CelebrationDinner #NewProject #NewPowers #MillerWeMissYou”

* * *

**Nine Months Ago (March):**

“No, Miller. For the hundredth time, no!”

“Why not? He’s looking for a reason to stick around and be closer to Octavia. The next project he has is in Malaysia in October, this is May to August, it’s perfectly timed.”

“No.”

“Are you still mad about the fundraiser three months ago?”

“No, but I’m not working with that every day for three months.”

“Just let him audition, he may not be who you envisioned for the role but what if he’s exactly what we need?”

“Bellamy Blake is _not_ Carlisle!”

“I knew you’d say this so I asked him to send in a video with Carlisle’s audition,” he passed Clarke a flash drive across the table. “The studio wants him.”

“Fuck Kane, I’ll call Riley.”

“Please, Clarke, they’re overnighting his contract as we speak.”

“This is my show!”

“With their money. The love Bellamy and we haven’t found a Carlisle so they took it upon themselves.”

“Screw their money. I’ll start a GoFundMe page and my fans will help us.”

“Clarke!” Miller exclaimed, giving her that look when she goes off the deep end.

She sighed and sat back down, “I know you’re right, but he’s such an arrogant bastard.”

“Don’t forget misanthropic,” he offered, not helping his case.

“And yet he’s slept with over forty women.”

Miller choked on his water. “What?”

“Oh, yeah. He bragged about that, he’s slept with more women than there are episodes of _Polis_. His words.”

“NDRs have been signed with randos and most celebs aren’t into him. Models think he’ll get them into movies so they use him until they realize they actually have to act. They’re mostly repeat offenders.”

“They try using him to get in movies and he uses them for sex: That’s disgusting.”

“Only if they didn’t enjoy it and they always do.”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation,” Clarke shook her head before dropping it onto the table in defeat.

* * *

**Eight Months Ago (April):**

“I was looking forward to this until two weeks ago,” Clarke cried, downing another vodka club.

Raven rolled her eyes, “Babe, you did this when you found out you were working with Finn after we broke up with him and he’s just a set designer. Bellamy isn’t that bad once you get to know him.”

“You know him?” Clarke grimaced, gesturing to the bartender for another drink.

“I started out as a stunt double remember? That movie he did with Sandra Bullock five years ago.”

“After Finn? Oh, my God! _He’s_ the hot actor you slept with and signed an NDR for?”

“No comment,” the brunette smirked. “We’re friends now, it won’t happen again. It won’t ruin the show, but babe, if you ever get the opportunity to jump on that, don’t hesitate.”

Clarke groaned, “Thank _God_ I’m going to TriBeCa tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to TriBeCa the week before filming in Louisiana. I want Mardi Gras.”

“That passed in February. It’s May, Raven, it’s going to be hot and humid and there’s no reason for Bellamy to be there except he’s the damn director. It’s in his damn contract for him to direct two episodes a season.”

“You’re serious, you despise him,” Raven said utterly shocked.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Sweetie, have you been with anyone since Lexa?”

“No, and I don’t plan on it, relationships are messy in this business.”

Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Seven Months Ago (May):**

“Can’t you take direction? We rehearsed this eight times with you walking _left_ , why the _hell_ are you going right?”

“It feels natural.”

“You’re walking out of the frame!” Bellamy exclaimed.

“So change the damn frame.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Princess.”

“Then let’s shoot both versions, one where I cower off screen _naturally_ or try to fight my own _brother_ to save my twin when I don’t even know that I have the capability of saving him until it’s too late and he’s bleeding out in my arms!”

“I’ll do both,” Macallan offered.

“We only have two shirts left,” the costume designer spoke up.

“Everything up to the shooting them,” Clarke offered.

“You realize that this is why everyone hates Lena Dunham. She envisioned _Girls_ her way and no one measured up. Release some damn control, Princess. It won’t be the end of you.”

“We really don’t want that,” she growled, their chests nearly touched as she glared up at him.

“Princess turns into Tiny Tank? Hard to believe.”

“Are you forgetting whose show this is? It’s _mine_ and if I think that my character should step back in shock, you will make damn well sure that its’ in frame.” Clarke turned her attention to Derrick, “Got it?”

Derrick didn’t deserve it and Clarke knew it, hating that she took it out on him. “Yep.”

“You should have brought it up in rehearsal,” Bellamy said in his normal husky tone.

“I wasn’t acting in rehearsal, I will from now on,” she responded and that’s how it was the rest of the time Bellamy directed. They’d get into a screaming match saying their piece then realize they’re both in charge and need to compromise some so they did and they were behind schedule but they have time. Not money but time, which sucks so Clarke pushed everyone harder and a little faster to get the schedule back on track once they were back in LA to finish filming the pilot and moving in to episode two.

* * *

“You realize I wasn’t in the episode at all, yet I directed it because I had a few scenes in it,” Bellamy said at the bar Saturday once the pilot was wrapped.

“Last minute edits,” Clarke said placing her bottle of Corona to her lips taking a sip.

“You or Miller?”

“Time.”

“So you. Did you think that I couldn’t handle it?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I just spent two days with my hands locked in a metal box and my feet chained to the floor, repeatedly banging my head back against a concrete wall. Could you at least let me get my damaged psyche back before you pick a fight?”

“It’s a question, Clarke. I just wanted to know whose decision it was.”

“Mine. I added some background of the girls instead of Elenova meeting Carlisle shirtless so you might want to work out and not drink this weekend,” Clarke glared at the whiskey in his hand before pushing past him and over to Raven talking to the crane mechanic, Wick. “Hey, I’m getting out of here. You still coming tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’m going to your mother’s engagement party as a buffer so quit asking me eight times a day.”

“I just don’t want you to oversleep,” Clarke glanced at Wick quickly before focusing back on the annoyed Latina who picked up on the not so subtle hint.

“I said I’ll be there!” Raven growled.

“Cool. Have a good night, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Clarke winked and left the bar.

* * *

**Six Months Ago (June):**

“Is this you finally confessing that he isn’t that bad?” raven asked taking the coffee cup Clarke was holding out to her.

“Is this you finally admitting that you’re sleeping with Wick?” Clarke countered recognizing the girl down the street that just stepped out of a bookstore. “Where do I know her from?”

Raven spun around and smiled. “Blake!” she called, grabbing Clarke’s wrist, pulling her towards a _Blake?_

“What?” Clarke asked utterly confused.

Realization hit the other Blake’s face and she smiled, “Reyes! Damn, it’s been too long!”

The two brunettes hugged and Raven shook her head, “You’re here for—“

“And wedding venues.”

“Lincoln proposed? How’d OPB react to that?”

“Lincoln asked for his blessing, he knew before I did.”

“Bastard sees me every day and didn’t tell me? What are you guys doing tomorrow?”

“Low key. Lincoln, Miller and I are taking him to a restaurant he likes Downtown and he’s bringing this week’s arm candy and—“

“Wait, Bellamy?” Clarke grimaced.

“Shit, sorry. Octavia Blake, meet Clarke Griffin.”

“You don’t look like the devil,” Octavia smirked. “Or a princess.”

“Thank you?”

“Bell has called you both this week.”

“You’ve been here a week! I’m so mad at you right now!” Raven exclaimed.

“You’re working, I’m wedding planning and we leave Monday after Bell’s dinner.”

“No normal person hates their birthday, he’s insane.”

“It’s Bellamy’s birthday?” Clarke asked. How didn’t she know?

“Tomorrow,” Raven and Octavia said together.

“Do bosses typically care about birthdays?” Octavia asked.

“Personally, I couldn’t give a shit about his birthday but publicly, I’m wishing him a happy birthday with a video of him karaoke singing ‘Happy Birthday, Mr. President’ with a bad Marilyn Monroe impression,” Clarke smiled. “Ray, you missed a lot in NOLA.”

* * *

“WHAT THE FUCK, PRINCESS?” Bellamy yelled, slamming the door to her dressing room open.

“Knock first, Blake, this isn’t exactly appropriate,” Clarke grimaced with a level head, not getting up unless she’s being called to do something.

“’Happy Birthday, Mr. President’? Out of context, I look like a drunken idiot.”

“In context you still look like a drunk idiot, but if you noticed, you went viral.”

“Who the _fuck_ would want to go viral over a drunken dare?”

“Hey, you were highly complimented, something about you being a triple threat. I didn’t know you could dance.”

“Definitely not what the trolls were referring to,” he grumbled but winked.

“You slept with fans?” Clarke grimaced, throwing a Dorito back in it’s bag, losing her appetite after the new knowledge.

“Young and naïve, it was… I was capitalizing on my new found fame.”

“So when you said you slept with more women than there are episodes of _Polis_ , you meant—“

“Triple that.”

Clarke gagged, “You’re despicable.”

“She says two weeks before we kiss,” he smirked wiggling his brows.

“Yeah, I’m going home and writing that out. It’ll be replaced by your brutal death by the hand of… _Noah_.”

“Macallan’s going to kill me? I don’t think so Princess.”

“He’s a shapeshifter, he can be corporeal and noncorporeal. Oh. My. God!” she exclaimed, reaching for her phone and it chimed a moment later.

“So you’re just going to ignore me now?” Bellamy growled and when Clarke looked up a moment after texting Miller about Noah’s new character arc for the possible second season, Bellamy was gone.

* * *

“Who pissed in his cheerios?” Raven asked at Craft service an hour later, nodding at Bellamy.

“Marilyn Monroe,” Clarke shrugged, grabbing a doughnut knowing she’ll regret it.

“That was hilarious! Mean but hilarious.”

“Serves him right.”

Raven sighed, “You’re taking this too personally, he’s an all around asshole. Yeah, he finds the right buttons to push and uses it against you, but, Clarke, he’s joking a majority of the time. The more you let it get to you, the more he’ll do it. Retaliating with a private moment isn’t something you should do. O said he was miserable last night and nothing she, Gina, or Miller did seemed to shake him out of it.”

“Gina?”

“Martin, you’ve seen her Calvin Klein billboard, it’s on the way to your house.”

“He has a thing for models, huh?”

Raven scoffed, “Brunette models, he went on a month’s vacation in Cabo with Kendall Jenner after he wrapped that World War I project two years ago that’s _finally_ being released in September.”

“You’re excited about a _history_ film?”

“I’m excited for Bellamy, he worked hard on it, don’t you see him carrying history books around set?”

“I thought... he’s not studying his lines?”

“He doesn’t have to, he reads it three times and he’s good. If he fucks up it’s because something distracted him.”

“He’s fucked up a lot with me, what the hell could have distracted him?” Clarke grumbled, taking a bite out of the doughnut. Strawberry frosting, yum.

Raven smirked, looking pointedly at Clarke’s chest, “Distraction.”

“No, it’s— _no!”_

“Suit yourself. He’s not as bad as you think he is.”

* * *

**Five Months Ago (July):**

Clarke breathed heavily. She didn’t leave last night, fearing she wouldn’t come in that morning if she did. Today was the day. The day Elenova and Carlisle kiss. Clarke’s lips touch Bellamy Blake’s while acing as though she loves him because Elenova loves Carlisle whereas Clarke despises Bellamy. She knows what she has to do, she just doesn’t think she can if she left set the night before.

 _Just the one time,_ she sighed standing in the center of the track, right where her mark is. He’s directing again. She doesn’t mind, she’s had nine other directors taking a piece of her baby and making it their own. She understands. Episode eleven has the highest arc. Episode thirteen, the finale, has the biggest cliffhanger, _Noah, dead or alive?_

“What are you doing here?” Bellamy asked at the door.

“Going over today. I could ask you the same, your call time is in two hours.”

“Making sure everything is in order.”

Clarke sighed with a slow nod. “Is it?”

“Did you kick the track to postpone today?”

She scoffed, “I wouldn’t.”

“You would, but you’re also not a coward so you didn’t.”

“Afraid to kiss me, Blake?” Clarke challenged, crossing her arms.

“Afraid you’ll like it, Griffin?”

“You wish.”

* * *

“Does this _have_ to happen?” Clarke whispered to Miller, the dreaded scene about to start.

“It’s your show, if you thought it shouldn’t happen, it wouldn’t. but this is what you wrote in February and you had four months to change it before today.”

“But it’s Bellamy.”

“And from what Reyes tells me, he’s an amazing kisser. Why are you—do you think you’re going to like kissing him?”

“Ew, no, I just don’t think I can do it.”

“Remember, it’s Carlisle kissing Len, not Bellamy kissing Clarke.”

“No, I know, you’re right. I’m—I’m being stupid. We’re still waiting on Cage, right?”

“Duchess is taking _forever_ this morning.”

“Duchess?”

“Princess and King are already taken.”

“Only Bellamy calls me Princess out of spite so who the hell is King?”

“Technically it’s Rebel King and it’s—“

“Bellamy,” Clarke groaned. “Of course.”

Miller laughed.

“I have a right to be nervous, not only is this the romantic arc but it’s where we learn the truth about Noah and Len officially forgives Elijah. It’s a monumental scene.”

“I wrote it with you, I told you to spread it all out so the audience wouldn’t get confused but you’re stubborn and you want to confuse people.”

“It’s not like that. It’s just how life is, sometimes it’s a slow progression, other times it’s an onslaught. I still don’t understand this bilocation shit.” Clarke’s mind was running a mile a minute, she has what she wants in her head, but all the CGI stuff, she doesn’t understand it. She’s tried and she just _doesn’t_.

“You know, if you want to get rid of Cage, we have to work on thirteen again.”

“Twelve is them finding me, going back to New Orleans.”

“We should have done all that when you guys were there.”

“We didn’t know where Len would go. We wrote the scene vaguely, before spending a month contemplating where her spirit would go.”

“True. So are you done stalling?”

“Fuck you,” Clarke grimaced.

“I bat for the other team, thanks,” Miller winked.

Clarke scoffed and hopped out of her chair and ran up behind Raven and Bellamy, jumping on Raven’s back. “Ready, lover boy?” she asked, looking at Bellamy and his suddenly shocked face, causing her and Raven to burst into hysterics.

* * *

_“Trust me, you need to trust yourself.”_

_“You can’t trust something you’re afraid of!”_ Clarke said, partly as Elenova but also herself to Bellamy. She doesn’t trust him yet.

 _“Which are you referring to?”_ Bellamy stepped closer, narrowing his eyes.

_“Both of us. You can see me naked of you pleased and I—I can do impossible things.”_

_“I don’t want to see you naked.”_

_Clarke—Elenova—deflated, “Gee, thanks.”_

_“That’s not… I wouldn’t take your privacy like that. If you were to show me yourself, I wouldn’t hate the idea.”_

Clarke—Elenova—looked up into Bellamy—Carlisle’s eyes that were already watching her, he—Carlisle—meant it. _“We shouldn’t though, you’re my instructor and you could be fired and I just got Gabs off my back about you.”_

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“You haven’t given me a reason not to, which also makes me suspicious but I could look past it.”_

_“That’s not what I asked you.”_ His eyes locked on hers and his voice as soft as silk.

_“Yes, I trust you.”_

_“Good, remember that,”_ he said and _Elenova_ opened her mouth to question when _Carlisle_ kissed _Elenova._

It wasn’t supposed to be all encompassing, an overpowered force that takes them over and they have a wedge between them.

That’s how it was _supposed_ to be shot, that’s how it should have happened and would have if when Bellamy pressed his lips to Clarke’s, she thought like an actor who was acting and not a hormonal teenage girl who’s never been kissed.

So when Bellamy’s lips were on hers, something primal and raw overtook her and she grasped onto his shirt, reached up on her tippy toes for a better angle as her fingers slipped into his unruly hair. He licked into Clarke’s mouth and she moaned, tugging on his hair.

The moment ended with Bellamy pushing her away by her hips. “Cut. Everybody take five.” He watched Clarke and she stepped back, nearly tripping over the camera’s track, caught herself and went to grab a water.

“What the _fuck_?” she breathed, falling against the metal wall of the studio, far away from Carlisle’s classroom set.

“I was just going to ask the same thing,” Miller said sliding down the wall next to Clarke.

“Well don’t. I don’t want to talk about it. It wasn’t—I didn’t… _FUCK!”_

Clarke had no idea where the kiss came from or how she felt about it after. Now that she knew how Bellamy kissed, knew how truly soft his lips are… How could someone so infuriating be so good at kissing? Why does she taste spearmint?

“What happened?” Miller asked softly, wrapping his arm around Clarke, pulling her close.

“I last kissed Lexa and I guess I missed the feeling of kissing someone, not caring if I detested the person it was with when it happened again.”

“So this was about her?”

“No, it was about me. How I don’t know if I’ll ever get over her tearing my heart out.”

“You know, if it’s worth anything, this is the happiest I’ve seen you.”

“All because this is my idea in fruition, all thanks to you.”

“What are friends for?”

“Is that what we are?”

“Don’t push your luck, Griffin, or I might not come back for season two.”

“ _When_ we get it.”

“Exactly,” he smiled. “Now, get back in there and show me Elenova.”

“Everyone saw it. How can I go back in there?”

“Me, Raven, and crew A saw it, Raven will give you hell but the crew probably won’t. might as well  do it now instead of delaying the inevitable.”

Clarke groaned and stood reluctantly. “How are you even friends with the smug bastard?” she muttered walking away, she didn’t need an answer.

She walked back to the set and stood at her marker, waiting for Bellamy to realize that she was ready to go again.

When he did, he went to his mark and they did the scene the whole way through with Elijah coming in with his confessional.

The take was perfect and Clarke loved how they decided to shot the scene, camera at a distance to show how they weren’t together. The _distance_ between Carlisle and Len up until the kiss where the camera circled around them until _bam_ it was over and they pull back and Len was levitating, CGI, Clarke was standing on a blue box and the metaphoric distance between them was again depicted through cinematography.

Once Bellamy said they got it, Clarke went to her trailer, Raven slamming the door behind her. “What the hell was that? You devoured his face!”

“Thanks for the reminder, Reyes, you can go now.”

“Don’t be like that, Griffin, it’s been a minute for you, it’s understandable.”

“No, it’s not. I just mauled him! He’s with Gina Martin or Roma or Echo, whichever tall brunette model he’s screwing this week and I just boosted his already gigantic ego by not being able to control myself. That had nothing to do with him and everything to do with me not being over Lexa.”

“She was a wretched bitch to you! How could you—?”

“What she did sucked, that doesn’t change how I feel.”

* * *

**Four Months Ago (August):**

“We’re done! That’s a wrap on season one of _Twin Sense!”_ Clarke yelled once Henry Palisades told her the last shot was done and perfect. “Wrap party at Blake’s!”

Bellamy rolled his eyes but nodded, he’s the only one of them that has a house, it made sense if they got so drunk they passed out in the living room or backyard.

Everyone howled with joy, going to their respected rooms to collect their belongings before leaving the studio and heading to Bellamy’s.

“Octavia is there,” Raven said on the drive over.

“Okay?” Clarke asked, not grasping the point. She liked the younger Blake sibling, it’s the older one that gives her a hard time.

“Meaning there’s no model in Bellamy’s bed.”

“Still not getting why you’re telling me.”

“Last month you two kissed—“

“We were _acting_ , it’s our jobs.”

Raven rolled her eyes,” You two text all the time, argument or not and now he’s hosting a wrap party with no date. It’s not his style.”

“You just said Octavia is there causing his bed to be empty.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t have to stay empty.”

“Jesus, Ray, I’m not hooking up with Bellamy.”

“”I’m just saying it’s perfect timing, you’ll have til Christmas to get over it. Nova Scotia could freeze those memory cells, having you forget it. You’ll be sexually sated for three months at least.”

“I’d rather get over Lexa before bringing someone into my life before I’m ready.”

“So you _are_ into him!”

“Damn it, Raven. No, I’m not into him, I’m not sleeping with him. I will argue with him and Uber home.”

“You can stay.”

“No, it’d be weird and I like my bed too much.”

“You want to sleep in your bed because you’re going to Nova Scotia for six weeks.”

“Exactly,” Clarke smiled and the song on the radio changed to Sinead Harnett’s _Rather Be With You_ and Clarke turned it up, loving the song and singing along, ignoring Raven’s pointed glares.

* * *

“So, Nova Scotia,” Bellamy grimaced leaning on the railing looking over the cliff. Clarke loved Malibu.

“Freezing cold.”

“Who are you there with?”

“Ashley Benson plays my sister and I think Drew Meaden plays the…I can’t tell you,” Clarke placed a finger over her mouth shushing herself.

“Ashley Benson? Another short blonde,” he quipped.

“Someone you _haven’t_ slept with then.”

“No, but she _did_ desperately make out with me on camera.”

Clarke snuck a peek over at him and he was smirking as he drank his beer. “Asshole.”

He shrugged, “A kissable asshole.”

“Alright, Casanova, how much have you had to drink?”

“Enough to not care about my sister making out with Bruce Banner in my living room.”

“Drunk enough to call the Hulk by his human identity, maybe you should get some sleep, Bell.”

“Wait,” he said latching onto her wrist. “I got you something to celebrate wrapping the season.”

Clarke grimaced, she had her assistant do that for her and they were subpar, letting her raise the bar higher for season two. The fact that Bellamy got her something felt a little weird.

“Nothing major, boss lady, you can relax,” he said reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a black satchel, handing it over.

“You’re a contradiction,” Clarke smiled, shaking her head as she untied the rope. She dumped it’s content into her palm, finding a brass bar an inch in length with _Elenova_ engraved down the left side and on the back _Twin Sense S1._ Clarke was speechless.

“You can make it a keychain if you don’t—“

“I love it. Thank you, Bell.”

“Not a big deal, Princess. All the girls got one.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, of course he’d ruin the moment. “I ordered an Uber ten minutes ago. Thanks for tonight.”

“Yeah, have fun in Nova Scotia.”

“May we meet again,” Clarke said with a tight smile as she squeezed his hand before heading inside to say goodbye to Raven and Miller.

* * *

**Three Months Ago (September):**

“You’re in a group chat with Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes, Cage Wallace and Maya Vie?” Niylah asked shocked.

“Three,” Clarke corrected pulling her costume on. “One is Macallan’s lyric dump, everyone’s in that. Another is Miller, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia. Octavia and I don’t really know each other though, that one is idiotically named The Trifecta. The last one is Bellamy, Raven, Miller, John Murphy—don’t ask me why, I don’t know—Monty Green, God, there are so many, I think it’s the entire cast and crew of _Twin Sense_ , Murphy wants to be in season two so he’s in the chat. Everyone but Cage and Macallan.”

“So Cage is a dick and Macallan cites music?”

“Yeah, I mean, Bellamy is a dick too but it’s tolerable.”

“So as the show’s creator, why didn’t you kill him off?”

“It’s a long complicated story where you’d have to watch the show instead of trying to get spoilers out of me.”

“Yeah, but then I won’t do that thing you like so much tonight,” Niylah smiled putting Clarke’s phone down.

“You’re making me sound like a nympho.”

“Yu so are!” Niylah laughed, kissing Clarke chastely before working on the hem of her sleeves. “Okay, you’re ready to die.”

“I’ve never died before. I’m freaking out.”

“You’ll be fine. You rehearsed it.”

“It’s two am already?” Clarke asked eyeing the clock above the door. I’m not even tired.”

“You slept well last night.”

 _“Niylah, we’re ready for Clarke,”_ one of the PA’s called over the radio.

Niylah pulled her radio off her belt and responded, “She’s mot with me, did you check props?”

 _“I’ll go look_ ,” he sighed and Clarke laughed.

“His first feature and you’re torturing him so he’ll quit, you’re horrible,” she shook her head.

“They did it to me, I’ll do it to them. It’s a vicious cycle.”

“It’s mean, is what it is. I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be here, mending outfits.”

“I have to go to props, right where you sent Charlie, you’re too much.”

Niylah shrugged, her back already to Clarke at the door. “Delayed help.”

Clarke chuckled, leaving the trailer, having to run over to the props trailer for the bag of blood they’re using for her murder.

* * *

“I’ve missed your face,” Miller said and Clarke grimaced nearly dropping her phone on the mattress. “Yeah, I felt weird saying it,” he admitted with a sour face. Clarke wondered if he was FaceTiming the right person.

“Miller, it’s Clarke.”

“I can see that, dummy.”

“Oh, good, you’re back to normal,” Clarke smiled.

“God forbid I show emotion.”

“Hell freezes over when the epitome of stoicism shows emotion so you’re not allowed.”

“There’s your three semesters of college working for you.”

“Okay, you’re going to Cage’s dick zone.”

Miller gagged, “I never want to think about Cage’s dick. Thank you for that horrifying image.”

“Anything for you.”

“So are you having fun?”

“Yeah, I’m also cold as hell.”

“I heard Roan likes torturing his cast.”

“It’s not that bad, somethings were freezing, like running out of the house in my underwear in the middle of the night.”

Miller made a look of disgust, “I hate you today. Why did I call you?”

“You missed me,” Clarke smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, so I know _Twin Sense_ is your baby, but I have some ideas for season two.”

“Send them, I’ll look them over. You have no idea how excited I am.”

* * *

**Two Months Ago (October):**

Clarke checked her blaring phone. She doesn’t know the music blaring out of the speakers but the caller ID said Lil Blake, bringing up more questions as she answered the FaceTime request.

Piercing green eyes popped up on the screen and Clarke jumped back, who puts their face that close to the screen? “Griffin!” Octavia Blake pulled back from her phone so Clarke could see her gorgeous face, damn Blake genes, Clarke was always shocked and jealous of her beauty.

“Hi? How is your number programmed into my phone?”

Octavia shrugged, “Bell? Anyway, Raven said you’re back in LA, you wrapped on the film.”

“I wrapped last week but I’m still here. What’s up?”

“Oh,” her face fell. “I’m in town and I hoped we could hang out. I have wedding plans to solidify and I don’t have many girl friends, Raven is the closest I have besides Bell’s manager, Indra.”

“I would love to hang out sometimes, I’m sorry I’m not there now.”

Octavia sighed with relief, “Awesome. When will you be back?”

“I—I don’t really know. Press for _Twin Sense_ starts after Christmas so probably then.”

“That’s two months, isn’t Nova Scotia freezing?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever be warm again.”

“Your girlfriend doesn’t help with that?”

Clarke grimaced, “My what?”

“Do they not have internet there? Your Nova Scotia mystery girlfriend. You guys were on the cover of People Magazine and E’s The Rundown with Erin Lim covered it on Snapchat, that girl is awesome!”

“I—it’s not serious, I’ll come back to LA with fond memories and no girlfriend.”

“Oh, so you’re single.”

“Perpetually.”

Octavia nodded, “Okay, I’ll—I’ll talk to you soon, we’ll do lunch or something.”

“When we’re both in LA,” Clarke nodded and her screen went dark, Octavia hanging up.

* * *

“Clarke!” Aiden called behind her on her way to Niylah’s trailer.

“Hey, what’s up?”

He caught up to her and they continued walking. “We need you in three weeks. Drew fucked up a scene you two were in so they want to do it again and they’re adding you into another. I was just about to call and let you know.”

“I have a flight home scheduled for that Tuesday. Going home for Thanksgiving.”

“We have you scheduled for that morning, should be done by one if you’re lucky.”

“Meaning I could catch the four o’clock if I’m lucky.”

“If Drew doesn’t screw up.”

“You’re saying that as though he isn’t a professional fuck up.”

Aiden laughed as they arrived at Niylah’s trailer, “Hopefully, he keeps his shit together so you could get home to your family.”

“Yeah, thank you, Aiden.”

* * *

**One Month Ago (November):**

“Hey,” Clarke breathed, answering the phone.

“You answered?” she heard and looked at the screen to see Bellamy’s name. She wasn't expecting him.

“Uh, yeah. What's up?”

“It's been a while.”

“It's been three months Bell, its not that long.”

“I guess.”

“Does Bellamy Blake miss his coworker?”

“He misses his friend.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, knowing he couldn't see it, “So we're friends now.”

“Not if you don't think we are.”

“No, we definitely are. Better than the alternative.”

“We still bicker like usual right?”

“Obviously, can't let people think we actually like each other.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Bellamy laughed.

“So it's like you and John Murphy?”

“Did you see _Dropship_?”

“I may have.”

“Some of those ‘shut up Murphy’s were genuine. They changed his character’s name because I kept calling him Murphy. He's annoying.”

“Oh, you loved it,” Clarke smiled.

“Sure, Princess.”

“God, that's still around.”

“Always.”

“How's everyone?”

“Cage is being Cage, entitled and thinking he owns us all. Have you seen the group chat recently? He's a tool.”

“Yeah, I kinda meant everyone else, the group chat is Macallan’s go to lyric sharing forum, I don't consider that talking to them.”

“Very true, they're all good, wondering when the show is premiering. It's two months away.”

“I'll send it in the group message, Kane left a message about it last week and they're releasing the promo during the finale of _Texture_ on Wednesday _._ ”

“That's exciting.”

“Yeah, I'm fucking nervous. Hey, can you do me a huge favor. Actually two?”

“Depends on what they are.”

“Set up a watch party for the promo and pick me up from the airport Tuesday.”

“Of course, when?”

“Midnight and don't be mad because I'm flying all fucking night. I have to wake up at three and I'm in hair and make up for two hours before having to do a scene eight times and change and redo another scene that Dax fucked up on last week before I go to the airport. If I didn’t have to do all that, I'd be coming in before three. I have layovers in Newark and Denver too so don't even start on telling me I have to get here earlier.”

“Why don't you just get a charter?”

“The smaller the plane the more likely it'll crash.”

“Do you want me to come get you? Because I will, you're such a drama queen.”

“No, Mom, I'm not. Statistics don't lie.”

“They do all the time and speaking of your mom, she misses you,” he said, she knew he knew she didn't want to hear it but she needed to.

“Okay, there hasn't been a fundraiser so why were you at the hospital?”

“Jackson told you that O got a bad cut on her leg and he and Nyko stitched her up? Our mom got out two years ago, O had some idea that she could take care of her and keep her from drugs and she did for a while but O had some matches and Aurora got a hold of something, I don't care what and she was strung out and paranoid when O got home and she had a knife. It wasn't pretty.  Octavia got stitched up and Aurora has been in the psych ward since and everyone is keeping it quiet, NDAs because it wouldn't be good for O or my reputation if word about her got out to the press. I haven't even told Nate that.”

“Lincoln knows?”

“He restrained her and called 911. Luckily Kane knew the cop that responded, he got him to keep quiet.”

“Bellamy—“

“I went to visit her, that's why I saw your mom. She asked how you are, Kane told her about the show and she thought we were still filming. I told her you were in Amherst on another project. I thought it was over five weeks ago.”

“It was but I—I have someone here, nothing real serious, I just…it's nice here. If I go out to dinner there's no one there taking pictures to see who I'm there with. They're everywhere in LA, it's crazy versus serenity.”

“And yet you're coming back here?”

“I have people there and I miss them, so I'm coming home.”

* * *

There was a loud groan on the other end of the line and Clarke grimaced, “Bellamy?”

“Clarke?”

“Why are you sleeping at ten?”

“Because I’m hung over and I have a princess to pick up at midnight, can’t fall asleep on the job.”

“Very responsible. Um, how quickly could you get me a jet?”

“A jet? Is this Clarke Griffin I’m speaking with?”

“Shut up, I’m running late because Drew is an unprepared ass. If you could get me a jet, I won’t have to wait for my flight and it’s quicker.”

“You’re lucky I’m a frequent flyer and they owe me a couple favors.”

“Thank you, Bell.”

“Of course, Princess.”

They hung up the phone and Clarke had this odd feeling about their interaction. It was friendly and easy, nothing with Bellamy was easy, she liked it. She felt lighter for the first time after talking to him, she always walked away heavy with anger or annoyance, not light and elated. It was nice, being friends with Bellamy Blake is easier than arguing and despising him.

* * *

 

Clarke walked into Bellamy’s house and was bombarded by Raven and Octavia, hugging her tightly. “I missed you too,” she chuckled.

“Six weeks turned into three months,” Raven complained.

“Yeah, and you guest starred on Lucifer, don’t complain when you spent two weeks with Tom Ellis.”

She shrugged, “I still missed my best girl!”

“You have to post about the premiere on Instagram,” Octavia said. “Get the people hyped about the promo.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I haven’t even said hello to anyone else yet.”

“You saw Bell last night.”

“What?” Raven grimaced, confused.

“I was about to call a car service when he called me. Which was better because filming ran late and I had to get a private jet.”

“This doesn’t sound like the Clarke Griffin I know.”

“It was one time. I wanted to sleep in my own bed before I came over here.”

Just then some of the girls rounded the corner and squealed before running and attacking Clarke, dragging her out to the backyard where Bellamy and Miller were grilling burgers.

Bellamy smiled at her and her heart flipped. _No,_ Clarke thought. _You can’t fall for him, you just became friends._

 _But that kiss,_ her treacherous heart countered.

_No, I broke character. That was me, he doesn’t, he wouldn’t._

“Instagram,” Octavia said, pulling Clarke’s phone out of her pocket for her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, pulling up the app on her phone. She hasn’t posted in a while and this Instagram story thing is lost to her, like Snapchat.

“Hey, guys,” Clarke said awkwardly to the camera. “Wait, how long do I get?”

“Fifteen seconds,” Octavia said.

“Fifteen seconds? That doesn’t seem like enough time. How—how us someone supposed to tell anyone anything in fifteen seconds? This is ridiculous! Anyway—“ the screen froze and began replaying the take. Clarke deleted it. No, just no.

“Hey guys, so Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake and I are here, at Bellamy Blake’s, having a cast party. Sisters are always welcome!” Clarke liked it and posted it before opening the camera back up. “So, the reason behind this cast party is because TONIGHT during the fall finale of _Texture_ at eight on ArkTV, we are premiering the first ever trailer of my—our show _Twin Sense!_ And we are so excited to share it with you!” She posted that one too as Bellamy came over and handed her a glass. “Did you make me a vodka club?”

“Don’t let it go to your head, Princess,” he smirked but it was soft, not biting like she’d gotten so used to during the months of filming.

“Don’t tell me you guys are _friends_ now, we all just got used to the constant bickering,” Raven grumbled gulping down some new hipster IPA Harper brought.

“Don’t worry, Reyes, we’ll still argue no matter how _friendly_ we become.”

“We’re now best friends, I _actually_ enjoy his four am theories. They broaden my horizons.”

“Plenty more if you’re interested.”

“No! It’s like you _want_ me to be sleep deprived!”

 “Miller said you work better when you’re exhausted, better ideas. Frankly, I’m doing you a favor by keeping you awake.”

“If only hearing about an average sized Napoleon was as interesting as hearing about a _short_ Napoleon with a complex.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her with that fond smirk again, “You’re just upset that he was taller than you, short stack.”

“You’re so lucky I hate you less.”

“It took a whole year to soften you up to ‘hate me less,’ I certainly thought you’d be head over heels lusting after me by now.”

“Never going to happen, Blake,” Clarke deadpanned while her heart called her a liar. “Come entertain our fans with me,” she smirked, hoping to distract her treacherous heat from any more revelations.

“What? Like Snapchat?”

“Instagram story.”

“Sounds lame.”

“We need to tease _Carnova_ ,” she grimaced at the possible ship name.

“Is that the ship name? Shouldn’t it not have the part of her name that she hates?”

“She doesn’t hate it, she hates the memories it brings.”

They bicker like that for a few more minutes until Miller called that the burgers were ready.

Marcus Kane called her at five thirty saying the East Coast promo premiere was in seven minutes and he emailed Clarke the final cut so they could watch it and see what fans were responding to as well as gush with them.

Bellamy linked his TV up to Clarke’s phone and everyone crowded together in the living room.

When the forty five seconds were over, Clarke was speechless. It was better than she expected a few wayward tears streaming down her cheeks and she brushed them away as Bellamy’s hand slid onto her thigh.

“You did amazing, Princess,” he whispered in her ear and she peeked over at him. His eyes were soft and kind with an earnest smile teasing at his lips.

Clarke blinked, licking her lips, “Thank you.”

“Clarke, I—“ Octavia said, snapping them out of whatever the hell that was just happening between them. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No!” they both insisted quickly, avoiding looking at each other.

“Right. Anyway, I _need_ more of whatever _that_ was,” O pointed at the TV where the video reset on Clarke’s crying face, opposed to the tears of joy and fear she had in the moment. “Forty five seconds was _nothing!_ ”

Clarke laughed as Bellamy stood and headed to his kitchen.

“You and my brother? When did that happen?”

“Nothing is happening.”

Octavia looked at Clarke incredulously, eye roll and all. “Please! I know eye fucking when I see it. It’s gross on my brother but I want him to be happy.”

“O, we’re not—it’s not like that with us. It’s a mutual respect after four months of bickering so much we nearly killed each other.”

“But—“

“No. No ‘buts,’ Octavia. It’s best for everyone.”

“Is it?” she grimaced and left Clarke alone on the couch, staring at herself on the TV.

She can’t have feelings for Bellamy, not after everything that’s been said between them, the name calling and mean pranks she coerced the cast into doing for her. She can stifle her feelings, separate Elenova and Carlisle in season two, keep him at a distance.

“Are you going to the fundraiser next month?”

Clarke jumped, her heart racing as she spun around, Bellamy was leaning over the back of the couch. “What the fu—“ she breathed. “I have to.”

“Want to go together?”

“Um, yeah, bringing a friend would be easier than going stag. You’ll be missing out on taking someone home though. Then again, you could ditch me, just let me know before you leave.”

He stood up straight. “Will do, boss,” he saluted coldly and headed outside where Miller and Harper were lighting the fire pit.

* * *

“Bellamy?” she answered concerned. They’ve never done this, he realized, she’s allowed to be confused.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“ _This?_ You’re acting like we’re together, Bellamy. We’re not. Hell, you slept with half my friends.”

“Gina, I need your clothes out of my house.”

“Does she know?”

Bellamy grimaced, “Who?”

“Clarke Griffin. Does she know that you love her?”

“I don’t,’ he lied, glad he didn’t wait to do this in person, she sees through his bullshit.

“Right,” she scoffed. “She’ll never know if you don’t tell her. You’ll never know if she loves you back. Don’t be an idiot, Blake.”

“How’d you know?”

“One of the rare moments you slept last month, after those pictures came out, you called out for her.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t, Bellamy. As long as she makes you happy, never apologize. I can be there on the seventh, ask Kendall if I could crash with her from now on.”

“Gina, I—“

“I’m fine, we had an agreement and your end changed. I’m not upset, I just want you to find the happiness you deserve. I have to go. I’ll swing by next week for my things.”

And with that, Gina hung up and Bellamy sighed. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered, knowing Clarke wouldn’t be able to hear him from Beverley Hills.

* * *

**2 Weeks Ago:**

“You need to tell her before someone else does,” Miller said in the middle of their run.

“Tell who what?”

“Clarke how you feel about her.”

Bellamy growled, “And how exactly do I feel?”

“You’re in love with her.”

“Because we grew out of arguing over everything? Believe me, that still happens.”

“I don’t doubt that. It’ll happen til the end of time but how you looked at her last week, how you acted towards her… you love her.”

“It doesn’t matter. She still has feelings for Lexa.”

“It’s changed though, she’s not broken over her like she was when we were writing the season, I think it was a form of therapy. She lost who she believed was the love of her life and she had to get over it, like Len with Noah, she had to get over it.”

“You’re comparing a lover to a brother?”

“Not my best work, admittedly, but I stand by my statement. Twins have a bond,” Miller shrugged, continuing up the hill.

“Okay, let’s say I tell her. I tell her the kiss meant more to me than I should have as an actor. That it’s all I think about and that I nearly went up to Halifax five times to tell her that she’s beautiful and amazing and how I wish more than anything to hold her tight and never let her go. How would she react?”

“She’d freak out and run.”

“Exactly, she’s scared and I don’t blame her. Lexa chewed her up and spit her out, leaving Clarke to her own devices to pull herself back together. Lexa infuriates me so much, how could she do that to Clarke?”

“There are aspects of their relationship that no one will know about or comprehend. Clarke knows she fell harder than she should have. She chose to dive in instead of step back and take a breather, assessing the situation like usual. She fully immersed herself, unaware of the likeliness of her drowning.”

“You know I hate morbid poetics. I’m not Lexa, I want the drawn out anticipation of our first kiss and first time having sex, the nervousness of asking her to move in with me and eventually marry me. I want to watch our three blonde babies running around constantly worrying if I’m a good enough father for them. I never thought that far ahead before, never wanted it with anyone else.”

“Okay, well, we hit my emotional quota for the month. Let’s talk about sports or Prometheus. Yes, I’d rather talk about a greek god than feelings.”

Bellamy shook his head fondly, “You brought it up.”

“Because you’re mopey, I don’t know how to deal with you mopey.”

“You know, Prometheus wasn’t a god, he’s a Titan who stole fire from Mount Olympus and gave it to mankind. His eternal punishment was doled out by Zeus, being chained to a rock where an eagle ate his liver every day, growing back every night, but only after mere years of the torture, Hercules slayed the eagle and freed Promeheus.”

“See? I told you history is good for you,” Miller smiled. “Race you down the mountain!” he called before bolting back down the trail leaving Bellamy in the dust.

* * *

**Now:**

“Hi!” Clarke said sitting down with a huff. The traffic was terrible on top of her having a rough morning that started with her waking up late.

“Hi, I have to say, out of the three interviews that have come across my desk since being hired, yours was the one I was most excited about,” the guy said. Jasper Jordan, she remembered.

Clarke smirked, “Who were the other two?”

“Dylan Minnette and Yani Gellman.”

“I haven’t met them but I hear they’re good guys.”

“I hear you’re going to film with Yani working on Georgia.”

“Rumor mill. Off the record, my schedule didn’t work with theirs, I had a better offer with another project that I can’t talk about yet.”

“That sucks. So I am so excited to see your show, I’ve watched the teaser about a hundred times.”

“Really? That’s awesome, seriously. I’m really nervous about it, it’s my baby.”

“You created it with Nathan Miller, right?”

“Yes, we went to UCLA together. Well, I was there for three semesters before I got the role in _Pyra-Maze_. Every play I was in was written by him, his characters spoke to me in a way I didn’t get with other screenplays so when I got the idea for _Twin Powers,_ he was the first call I made to see if it could go anywhere.”

“So is that where Bellamy Blake comes into play? They’re known best friends.”

“No, I’ve always seen myself playing Elenova while we were writing the pilot and a few after that while we were waiting for anybody to give us the green light and fund the production of the pilot and once we did, everyone that we were looking at for Carlisle was working on another pilot or cast as a season guest and Miller called Bellamy because they were so close and he did not fit the image at all. But he brought that dark and stormy vibe that I didn’t see in Carlisle when I wrote him but once Bellamy was in the role I knew he was perfect for it. Carlisle does have layers and he’s definitely more than meets the eye. Bellamy’s known in Hollywood as a bad boy and he plays it well, but this is different for him and it was cool seeing him as a good guy for once.”

“Were you a fan of his before you guys signed him on?”

“I wouldn’t say a fan, I enjoyed the films he was in and the episodes that he directed of the shows I watch, when I have time, were done really well. I was so in my head about the characters being perfect and the actors having the right insight that I let Miller choose the director for the pilot and he choose Bellamy, partly because it was easier since he was already going to be there. Honestly, I think it was his directing and Monty’s editing skills that really sold the story to Ark TV.”

Clarke hated lying about the immediate green light on season one’s production, unnecessary nepotism, Marcus called it.

“Monty Green?” Jasper grimaced. “I didn’t... sorry, he’s my roommate, he didn’t tell me he was working with you guys.”

“It was just the pilot, we’re hoping to get him again permanently for season two if we get it. The finale has a lot of unanswered questions.”

“Finale teasers before the pilot’s release?”

“Long game, man,” Clarke smiled. She’s too nervous to be doing this today.

“I heard there’s a rivalry on set between you and Bellamy.”

“We butted heads,” she admitted, truth be told, she hated Bellamy, but it’s not something you tell the whole world.

“How so?”

“We did the table read and it was all good but then we come to set two days later and he had the idea that he was in charge. Not only am I the star of the show, but I’m the creator and producer. Sure, his best friend is getting the “written” line because he did a good proportion of it, brought more feeling to the page than I thought imaginable because Miller is an amazing screenwriter, but it’s my baby and I will not let go of it. I’m somewhat of a control freak.

“So Bellamy would think Elenova should walk left and I walked right or Carlisle should be stiff and I felt he should be relaxed to make Elenova comfortable. It was a constant but it made the experience that much better, it made us trust each other as actors.”

“It sounds like you two have a real connection.”

“Of course, I love him,” Clarke said without thinking and froze in shock. “Please don’t write that. I can’t have that in there, he can’t read that. Jasper, please.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke, it’s on the record. I might be able to edit it out but I might not be able to. We’ll move past it. Tell me about Elenova.”

“Elenova is an eighteen year old girl that’s been in hiding since she was fifteen. She has a twin brother, Noah, and an older brother, Elijah. When Elenova and Noah were twelve their parents were murdered in their home and Elijah took care of them for the next three years until their fifteenth birthday when he joined the militia. They didn’t know why he left, one minute he was making French toast and the next he was coming home and packing, leaving for boot camp. Elenova didn’t forgive him, she didn’t think Noah did either. They were in hiding because they were different, not normal kids, they had powers. One morning the Guard shows up and tries taking them out, Elijah was one of the people taking them. Noah fought him and Elijah killed him in cold blood.

“Part of Elenova’s arc is her relationship with Elijah and learning how to control her ability. There’s a lot of drama and fights and I had a lot of fun.”

“I heard Lexa Woods auditioned for the role of Gabriella.”

Clarke saw it coming. The moment she came out to the world as bisexual, she saw it coming whenever she went for interviews. Years ago they brought up Finn, and now Jasper is bringing up Lexa, Clarke hates that she doesn’t have a personal life but knows her fans want to know. “She did and if Gaia Cross wasn’t a better fit she would have gotten the job.”

“Would you have been okay working with your ex who publicly humiliated you?”

“I know what I was walking in to with her and Costia. It might have been awkward at first but we’re here to work, not to hash out something we knew could happen.”

“Your break up was amicable?”

“Yes, I loved Lexa, but in the end who we both needed to be with wasn’t someone the other could be. It was bad timing on her part, sure, but I’m not holding a grudge over it after a year.”

There was a lot more bullshit that Clarke spoke to Jasper about but she needed to talk to Bellamy and tell him, he couldn't find out reading the article or on Twitter or anyone else.

She walked out of the interview, knowing she still had a photo shoot with the magazine in the desert next week. She called Bellamy, she couldn't have him find out from anyone else. How did she not know?

“What's up?”

“You done with ADR?”

“Yeah, just got home. What's up?”

“We need to talk can you meet me or can I come over?”

“Gina’s coming over,” he stated and Clarke’s heart deflated.

“Gina Martin?”

Tall gorgeous skinny as hell supermodel, Gina Martin, and Clarke’s complete opposite. Bellamy’s type, why the hell would she think that he could feel the same for her when he’s always with supermodels?

“Yeah, she’s leaving for Milan next week or something, doesn’t matter.”

“You don’t care where your girlfriend is going?”

“Not my girlfriend, you know I don’t do girlfriends, Princess.”

“Right,” she said trying her hardest not to sound bitter.

“What’s going on, Clarke?”

“We need to talk in person, okay?”

“I’ll be at Venice Beach tomorrow morning, meet me at 9:30 and we’ll go to breakfast.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Clarke, are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” she said and even she didn't believe herself.

“What’d we say about lying?”

“This is different, Bell. I…I’ll see you in the morning.”

“ _Clarke!_ ” he called but she hung up, she couldn’t tell him over the phone. She doesn’t even know how she’s going to tell him tomorrow.

* * *

She sat across from him, his hair wet, dripping onto his shoulders. He wore her favorite tan shirt of his, worn down with small holes scattered across the edges and seams. Black cargo shorts gripped tightly to his hips and Clarke’s mouth watered when he walked out of the washroom carrying his wetsuit, nearly blurting it out.

“How've you been?” he asked after ordering them each a mimosa, he was like a girl the way he loved champagne.

“Good, we have that trip to New York after the new year to look forward to,” she bit her lip trying to keep her cool but knew she was failing. He could always read her.

“New York, that’s why you asked me here?”

“Yeah, New York, the promo tour. The interviews.”

“You’re acting weird, Princess.”

“Please stop calling me that.”

“Why? It’s fitting, I like it.”

“Because I don’t, there’s no reason behind it.”

“Of course there is. You’re the hospital’s princess. Royalty, you’re royalty, baby, use it.”

“I’m going to the bathroom, order for me, you know what I like,” she said not realizing how true the statement was until it was out of her mouth. She licked her lips and shook her head before going to the bathroom and called Raven.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with Bellamy.”

“Um, okay? When did you find this out?”

“When I told Jasper Jordan, _a journalist_ , that I was in the middle of an interview with and it’s on the record and it’s probably going to come out.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m at breakfast with him right now and I was going to tell him but I can’t get the words out.”

“Where are you?”

“C & O Trattoria in Venice.”

“Love that place!”

“Not helping, Ray.”

“It’s Bellamy, just tell him, he’ll do what he feels is right and he cares about you so he won’t hurt you.”

“If he doesn’t feel the same way I’m going to feel like my heart was ripped out.”

“Clarke, babe, you’re stalling.”

“He called me baby, but he’s also a cocky prick, is it that or does he care?”

“Go to him. Stop guessing and just talk to him, Clarke,” Raven said slightly aggravated and hung up. Clarke sighed and washed her hands before going back outside to Bellamy. Why the hell were they sitting outside?

“Everything okay?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah, Raven called, wanted to hang out next week, I’m busy though.”

“You are?”

“I have a few auditions, there’s a thriller I am obsessed with and hoping to get the lead in.”

“You’ll do great. Seriously, you wrote a kick ass season, you produced and acted, all while fighting me as I directed. You’re amazing, Clarke.”

She was about to respond when the waiter came back, bringing their food and asking if they need anything else and Bellamy ordered another round of mimosas though Clarke’s was untouched, though she contemplated gulping the two down and ripping the band aid off and just telling him.

Bellamy dug into his frittata while Clarke just stared at the crab cakes Benedicto in front of her. He knows her so well it’s scary.

“Jesus, Clarke, it’s like you’re a totally different person, if that isn’t what you wanted or your nervous about the show, you know you can tell me. I thought we’re friends.”

“No, yeah, we are. I just didn’t know that you knew my favorite breakfast here, I’ve only ever been here with Raven and that was after Finn.”

“There is way too much old drama in our cast, you realize that, right?” Bellamy asked taking another bite.

“Yeah, the show would be different if we hired Lexa, she would have brought that nice girl into Gabriella. It’s her eyes, I didn’t want that so Gaia, whom I have no history with and no reason for her to pity me on a personal level, was hired. It made sense in the moment.”

“Not petty at all,” he smirked. She liked this, it was comfortable, she didn’t know how he would take her confession and she saw his wariness with every word spoken. They’ll recast him and they’re going to work around the clock for the new actor or he’s not coming back for season two, if they get a season two. They shouldn’t talk about the show.

“I’m kind of your boss,” Clarke reminded him and he nearly choked on a piece of sausage he was chewing.

He looked up into her eyes and Clarke couldn’t read him, his deep brown eyes a storm of withheld emotions that Clarke couldn’t identify in their mass complexity.

“You’re right, you’re absolutely right. We’re friends too, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

Bellamy nodded, gulping down his mimosa before grabbing his water and drinking that to completion as well.

“Are you going to eat?” he asked eyeing Clarke’s untouched plate.

She’s too nervous to eat, she knows she should, she’s starving, but the last time she was this nervous she puked all over Wells at their middle school’s talent contest. “I’m not hungry, I’ll take it home.”

He nodded absentmindedly, “Didn’t you want to talk to me about something?”

“When you’re done eating.”

“We can go for a walk if you want, I hate being stagnant.”

“Sounds good,” Clarke sighed.

“Are you nervous?”

“What? No.”

“That was a stage kiss, you know that, right? I don’t actually kiss like that.”

“It’s not about the… we were working, I know that, I wrote that with Miller before I knew it would be with you.”

“Right, yeah, it’s just that you seem off, not yourself and I’d like to hang out with Clarke Griffin, not the reserved shell that is most definitely nervous.”

“You really don’t care what people think about you, do you? You were with Gina last night, don’t deny it, you were and you’re having breakfast with another girl. People talk, Bellamy, I don’t want to be just another notch on your bedpost.”

“Okay, you’re not and please stop insulting yourself, you’re a lady. Where the hell is this coming from?”

“A la… I don’t know, Bellamy, I think we should keep our distance from each other during the press junket.”

“You’re serious? Last week you were saying the complete opposite.”

“Last week I didn’t have all the information.”

“What information?”

“That sleeping with two different women within twelve hours is acceptable!”

“Who the hell have I slept with? Gina was packing her stuff yesterday, she didn’t stay over. She collected her shit and left and I would have loved to have seen you after you called but I had something with O after she left. I’m not sleeping with anyone right now and why do you care?”

“Because I love you.”

Bellamy’s jaw dropped, literally dropped, Clarke never thought she’d actually see it happen in her lifetime let alone be the cause of it but it was worth it, until the time that the shock should have worn off and Clarke grimaced, pulling a fifty dollar bill out of her purse and placed it on the table before getting up and starting down the street.

She was almost to her car when Bellamy ran up and turned around stopping in front of Clarke.

“You can’t just tell me that you love me and walk away, Clarke.”

“You froze, Bellamy, what am I supposed to think?”

“I froze because I thought I was fucking dreaming before thinking I’m the luckiest man in the fucking world and how our situation is confusing because I’m sometimes your boss and you’re always my boss and it’s confusing. God, nothing with you is simple and I wouldn’t change a damn thing. It’s you. It’s been you since I danced with you at that hospital fundraiser a year ago.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, well I thought you were beautiful in _Polis_ , which my sister made me watch with her, but looks aren’t everything. It was your take no shit attitude when I tried directing you in your show without knowing it was _your_ show.”

“I’d kiss you right now but the show… I don’t want _us_ to overshadow the show, it’s the first season.”

“Down low could be fun, Princess.”

“You can’t womanize anymore.”

“I haven’t in months.”

“Are you coming home with me?” She asked quietly, biting her lip.

“We’re going to have to come back for dinner, aren’t we?”

“Or Postmates, pick up your car tomorrow.”

“I’m staying the night?” he smiled, probably wider than he should have but he didn’t care.

“If you want, I think you might be too tired to leave.”

Bellamy growled, literally growled and Clarke couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Get in the damn car before we overshadow your show.”

Clarke smiled and walked around her car unlocking the door before she reached over and unlocked Bellamy’s.

“You gotta let me drive this one day.”

Clarke smirked, “You gotta rock my world first.”

* * *

**Six Months Later: July: ComicCon**

“And last but certainly not least, we have _TwinSense_ star and creator, Clarke Griffin,” the announcer said and Clarke squealed before walking out on stage to the table. Her seat was closest to the announcer, Eric, and Miller sat between her and Bellamy. Probably a good idea because they’d goof off or argue about something stupid and he’d finger her under the table to make up for it or embarrass her further but she wanted—no, needed to sit next to Bellamy.

Once she got over to Miller she punched his arm and gave him a look to move over and he rolled his eyes and slid in the seat that was designated hers and punched her arm once she sat down and Bellamy slapped him upside the head while Clarke switched their name signs, taking hers down to absentmindedly doodling on it.

“How’d everyone like the first season!” Raven exclaimed and the crowd grew louder than they were when everyone was stepping out on stage.

Clarke laughed and Bellamy squeezed her knee.

Eric talked for a little bit and they each answered questions he asked and Clarke smirked when he asked if there was going to be a season two but she missed the question due to Bellamy saying something mean about Cage in her ear.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“A second season?”

“Oh,” Clarke grimaced, she knows how to play a crowd. “They told me Monday that we’re, uh, GOING TO HAVE A SEASON TWO!”

The crowd paused before exploding into a cacophony of overjoyed fangirls. Once they calmed down, Eric started talking again. “That’s fantastic news. I must say that having Macallan in the credits seemed a little odd when we watched Noah die within the first ten minutes of episode one: _Untether._ How did that come to pass? And, Macallan, how different was it to play someone no one can see?”

Macallan looked to Clarke around Bellamy, “Boss?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed Bellamy’s shoulder from her, less of a distraction. “Um, Miller and I were talking about Noah and I knew I wanted Len to feel connected to him still. She was untethered, yes, but she still felt this connection to him, his spirit, and she just thought it was normal. She had no one that she could talk to about being untethered aside from Gabi, which was _not_ going to happen. Those two have bad blood even though there’s no real…” Clarke looked over at Bellamy, “Oh, God, _you’re_ the reason they’re fighting.”

“Do _we_ need a reason to start fighting?” he countered.

“That might be fun,” she smirked at him before turning back to the crowd without a second thought. “So Gabi thought there is something between Len and Carlisle, but I mean, who would want this ugly mug right here?” Clarke rolled her eyes while gesturing to Bellamy next to her, knowing it’s just poking the bear.

“Me, ugly?” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Please, I’m the one that brought you ratings.”

“Keep telling yourself that because next season, you’re wearing nothing but a paper bag over your head.”

“Abs, baby,” he smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes as the crowd whooped. Yeah, his abs are just that great, but Clarke preferred his arms. They’re a lot sexier.

“So Len had no one to talk to about being untethered so something that isn’t normal to an untether twin isn’t exactly known. Shit is going down in that department next season.”

“Awesome,” Eric said. “So I’m going to hand it over to the floor to get some fan questions.”

“Give us something good,” Macallan shouted and the crowd laughed as Raven punched his shoulder.

“Hi, I’m Kayla, Con victim, my friend, Sasha, who’s freaking out in her seat over Bellamy Blake is wondering where you guys shoot the flashback scenes?”

“Hi, Kayla, hey Sasha!” Bellamy exclaimed and there was a loud scream somewhere in the back ad he laughed, grabbing his name tag and Clarke’s Sharpie, starting to write vigorously on it.

“Blake, Macallan, Cage and I spent a whole week down in the bayou in Louisiana. It was humid and horrible and considering I was the _only_ girl on set, it was bad,” Clarke grumbled and Bellamy leaned over and whispered _woman_ causing Clarke to adjust herself in her seat as his hand moved slightly up her thigh. “Until we wrapped and went out for drinks on Bourbon Street, scouring the bar for ladies. I got those boys laid, women are the best wingmen,” Clarke smirked at Bellamy who didn’t get laid because she didn’t help him. She didn’t sabotage his efforts but she didn’t aid him like she did Cage and Macallan.

“I didn’t get laid,” he complained with a grimace.

“That’s because you were a dick to me all week. Women trust women.”

“I have a girlfriend,” Macallan confessed.

“You made her your girlfriend,” Cage corrected with a sly chuckle.

Clarke doesn’t like Cage as a person, but he’s a damn good actor, one they were lucky to get, kinda like Bellamy but Cage was an even bigger douche than Bellamy which somehow made Bellamy likable.

In that moment, Bellamy stood and ran around the table and jumped off the stage and over to the line and said something to Kayla and she laughed.

Clarke glared at Bellamy and he must have felt it and he leaned into the mic Kayla just asked her question from. “ _I’ll be back_ ,” he said mocking the Terminator before following Kayla and they all heard a piercing scream and Clarke knew he was standing in front of a freaking out Sasha, he really is good to his fans.

“Next question?” Eric asked and a girl stepped up to the mic.

“Hi, I was just wondering how everyone was cast and if there were any fun stories behind their audition.”

“I bribed Clarke with alcohol the moment my audition was over,” Raven laughed.

“I didn’t audition,” Clarke smiled and everyone in the room laughed. “I vetoed Bellamy’s audition, I really didn’t want him on the project. He’s an asshole.”

“Hey!” he yelled, running back to the stage and jumped back up and took his seat, placing his hand back where it was before on her thigh. “I was in Argentina! I couldn’t do it in person!”

“ _You_ had to audition?” Gaia asked.

“Clarke hates me. Hated me? I don’t know, she changes her mind every day.”

“Eh, he’s as moody as a teenage girl so I just handle him like one,” Clarke countered and his hand moved up and cupped her sex through her pants. “It’s a rollercoaster,” she finished with a gasp before turning to Bellamy to cover up the embarrassing action. “Stop pinching me, you’re a grown man!”

“I guess I didn’t audition,” Bellamy said, pulling the mic closer to him as his fingers stroked Clarke through her panties. “Miller was complaining about how they couldn’t find someone for this character that he thought I would be good for, a _good_ character. I don’t know if you guys know this but I don’t get the role of a nice guy, it’s the player or the bad influence. Not the nice guy who gets the girl, of course the second I do it’s with this one,” Bellamy grumbled pointing his thumb at Clarke who hit his arm. “It’s just a nice change, being a good guy.

“Anyway, Clarke fought it for a week before cracking because they had no other option and she had to go to TriBeCa Film Festival for her premiere and then down to New Orleans to film the flashbacks. Where she recorded that horrible happy birthday Mr President video. I’m never trusting Macallan around alcohol again, it’s all his fault.”

“Okay, no,” Macallan cut in. “It was karaoke night at the bar _you_ chose to celebrate wrapping our first week of filming and you downed four shots in three minutes before going on a rant about JFK’s presidency. The only person you could blame for this is yourself. All I did was try and shut you up by putting a bet into play. If you could go the rest of the night without talking about history, you’d get to pick whichever song you like and post a video of me singing it on your Instagram for the world’s enjoyment. I’m small fish, it won’t harm me too bad, but you… it was blackmail that I passed over to Clarke because she asked nicely and she’s my boss, I didn’t want to lose my job. She used your birthday against you, it was beautiful.”

“I wouldn’t have fired you over that, I was just momentarily pissed off that he didn’t tell me he had a sister.”

“I told you the night we met!” Bellamy said scrunching his face.

“I was drunk, all I remember was you being an ass.”

“I saved you twice, you had Jackson being your mother’s condescending minion and you were going to show too many people everything they wanted to see. That dress covered _nothing_.”

“That dress was gorgeous, I’m thinking I’ll get married in the white version,” she smirked at him.

“This is the most unprofessional panel I’ve ever been on,” Cage grumbled and Clarke looked past Bellamy and glared at him.

Sometimes Clarke wondered how she could possibly work with an asshole like Cage, he was worse than Bellamy, though the sexual tension with Bellamy was palpable so was the disdain around Cage.

“Next question?” Clarke pressed, getting Cage to calm down some.

“If you could be any character aside from the one that you play, which would it be?”

“Gabi,” Raven said quickly and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I don’t like fighting with you, love,” Clarke grimaced, the thought of Finn flowed through her as Bellamy’s hand squeezed her thigh.

They went down the line and when they got to Cage next to Bellamy, he grimaced and said Carlisle, because who else could he pass for?

“Elenova. She gets to do a lot of cool shit,” Bellamy said.

“I’d love to see you in her skirt,” Clarke smirked. “Um, I came up with show to play Elenova, I really hadn’t thought of playing anyone other than her, but this next season is going to be a lot of strenuous work for Macallan so I’m going to say Noah, because of everything he’s going to be doing. Miller?”

“I’m not on the show, but I think I’d be… is there a gay character?”

“Next season, bro.”

“Whoever he is, I want to be him.”

“Next question,” Eric said.

“Hi! OMG, I can’t believe I’m here! Thank you for this show, it has this feel of woman empowerment that we really need in the world right now. My question sounds superficial after saying that but I’m curious, which Hogwarts house do you think you and your character would be in?”

“Gryffindor!” Clarke exclaimed. “No, I wish. It’s my name, damn it! I think I would be Slytherin and Elenova would be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.”

“Gabriella is a full blown Slytherin,” Gaia said. “I’m a Hufflepuff.”

“I’m between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor and Carlisle is a Hufflepuff,” Bellamy said with a certain certainty.”

“Noah is—“

“Slytherin,” Clarke cut in.

“Ooooo- _kay_ , and I’m a Hufflepuff,” Macallan finished looking to Raven.

“Miller and I spoke about this three weeks into filming, we’re both Slytherins and Kristen is a Gryffindor.”

“Next question,” Eric said.

“Hello! This question is for Clarke, I was wondering how you came up with the idea for _Twin Sense.”_

Bellamy leaned over to Clarke’s ear, “You don’t have to answer it, and they don’t have to know about him.”

“I’m fine,” she reassured him before leaning into the mic. “I’m the daughter of a world renowned heart surgeon and the former CEO of Ark Steel. A white collar lifestyle and they were friends of Governor Thelonious Jaha. His son, Wells, and I were best friends since we could walk. He was like a brother to me and when he died, when that little girl shot him, I felt like I was untethering, like a part of me was dying and I’d never have that piece of me back. It’s how I came up with untethering and Noah’s death. Noah is my Wells, it’s a way to keep him here with me.” Clarke wiped her eyes and Bellamy held her hand tight under the table. “I didn’t mean to get that emotional. Let’s move on.”

“This is the last question,” Eric told everyone.

“How awkward was it to kiss each other? Sorry, this is for Bellamy and Clarke.”

“Oh, God,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I knew when writing the season I wanted there to be a risky romance. I didn’t know what I really wanted or with who, but then Miller and I wrote Len meeting Carlisle and their dynamic was electric. Casting Bellamy was vomit inducing, for completely personal reasons. He’s an amazing actor and we’re lucky to have him no matter how much he drives me up a wall on the daily. I swear, this man has the strangest theories about history and our government’s decisions. He will send them in our group text at four in the morning and it’ll wake me up and I won’t be able to get back to sleep thinking about his new ridiculous theory he just _had_ to share at an obscene hour.”

“Guys, do you want to see how much I truly hate this woman right here?” Bellamy asked the crowd.

There were a bunch of yeses with a few no’s strewn about the hoots and hollers. Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, “We agreed you wouldn’t pull any of your shenanigans at ComicCon.”

“Oh, Princess,” he said, his tone full of admiration. “I think you might like this one.”

The room went silent, even Raven was quiet so Clarke reluctantly looked over at Bellamy next to her and he was down on one knee with a little box in his hand that nestled the most beautiful emerald stone with a diamond halo.

“Blake,” she warned softly but with enough bite to let him know to fucking end this madness.

“Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

“Jesus, you’re serious? What is wrong with you? When has this been us?”

“You had a plan for today, I know, but Princess, I’m in love with you.”

“You know my answer,” Clarke’s smile was tight as she bit her lip trying not to cry because Bellamy fucking Blake was proposing to her in front of a crowd of people. “It’s always been yes. I love you.”

Bellamy practically dropped the box on the floor as he surged up and kissed Clarke fiercely. Not caring that they were in a room full of people that had no clue that they were dating let alone in love and ready to begin their lives together.

When Clarke pulled away, her eyes locked with Raven’s who was smirking, proud of her idiot friends for _finally_ getting their shit together.


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I thought I had finished this, and on my drive home today I was thinking about this story and not only did I not post the last chapter, but half of the second chapter wasn't even posted! That being said with immense annoyance, here's the fixed chapter and I'm working on the last one right now to post.

**One Year Later:**

Clarke brushed back her hair with her fingers, not knowing what to do, hating that she didn't think about her hair or makeup when they decided this. Then she smirked when she realized what she should do, the first time they met her hair was back in a braid because it was annoying the crap out of her and she remembers his eyes slipping down over the exposed skin of her throat and down to her chest and immediately looking away once his eyes reached her cleavage. Then they admitted their feelings and he let his eyes linger and she let him.

Pulling her hair back, her fingers twisting and pulling and grouping strands together into a French braid. Clarke felt like it was meant to be, being isolated from society and having breathing room because the show has blown up into something bigger than she anticipated, with a regular following and the cult following who were true fanatics that became obsessed with Bellarke, probably more than Carnova, which was surreal.

Checking the time for what felt like the millionth time, Clarke sighed, not wanting to put on the dress before she had to. She pulled out her phone and clicked on Instagram, she could spend ten minutes on the app and it would only feel like one. She went to the search and typed in "Bellarke" because she was feeling something extra today. 

The first picture was fan art of Bellamy proposing at Comic-Con last summer. It's been a year, Clarke couldn't believe it. She smiled as she read the caption: _One year today this happened and #Bellarke will be at #SDCC in 4 days to talk about @TwinSenseTV Season 2 and speculate Season 3 with the rest of us! #cantwait #IsCarlisleAlive?_

Clarke smiled and double tapped before commenting: _Great job! If you're going to #SDCC, I can't wait to meet you. Thought this was the real @BBlakeImposter for a moment._

The next picture was some _Twin Sense_ fan stuff, and so were a few after that, a promotion of SDCC was next and Clarke thought that maybe her relationship with Bellamy wasn't as big as they thought and ran away for no reason.

Rechecking the clock she smiled, giddy, and jumped up and washed her hands before pulling the cover of her dress off and got the dress off the hanger. She didn't have the big princess ball gown that Bellamy picked out when they went to look at dresses to see what her style was. She didn't pick her dress with him around and he hated it while also hoping she caved and bought a big billowy gown that had so much tulle he needed a machete to cut through it all to consummate their marriage.

Clarke pulled her dress on and zipped up the short zipper at the base of her spine, leaving most of her back exposed. Clarke wondered why she paid so much for so little coverage but it's designer and the offers came rolling in once the news was spread all through Hollywood. She didn't know who to go with truthfully and then just randomly picked and asked for something easy to get in and out of on her own which was a strange request for a wedding gown apparently.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she knew it was unconventional, but when was she ever conventional? The white lace bodice was a deep low cut “V” being held up by two delicate straps that helped with the exposure of her back; it’s a shame that Bellamy will be the only one who will be seeing it. People expected them to have a big public wedding because Bellamy went and asked Clarke in front of God only knows how many people. But they’re private people; no one even knew they were dating until he proposed (Raven, Octavia, and Miller didn’t count). The lace skirt of the dress billowed out softly, not over the top, but enough to be princess adjacent for Bellamy’s needs, it wasn’t white. When she was talking to the designer, she said it should be the dress of an artist, something to truly express who she is, even though she chose to be a show creator instead of an artist. So from the bodice, it’s a slow progression down to a rainbow of a few pastel shades at the hem that hit the floor. Clarke never knew that Bellamy dreamt of getting married on the beach, he never told her. She had to find out from Miller and that was an awkward thought, wondering why they even had that conversation in the first place. But she loved not having to find shoes for her wedding, knowing it’d somehow make it into a tabloid that her shoes didn’t match her dress in some way or another, so it was a relief.

7:59, the clock read and Clarke smiled. A beach wedding to the man she loves in Mexico at sunset, what could she have done to make it better? Have their friends and families there, sure, but the bigger the production, the more press will get. Clarke, Bellamy, and the priest; that’s all they need and there will be absolutely no unsanctioned photos of their ceremony.

Clarke peeked out the window of her cabana and saw Bellamy standing under an arch in his tan suit that he looked handsome in and the priest they asked the hotel for when they arrived, keeping everything as quiet as possible. The sun was beginning to set below the horizon behind them and Clarke needed to get out there so they could be married and have their night start right, but her stomach wouldn’t stop flipping.

She wasn’t nervous; she’s been living with Bellamy for over a year, they’ve carpooled to set together. Hell, she caused the rumor mill to explode when she had Bellamy’s character, Carlisle, get shot in the finale last month while cheating on her character, Elenova, with some new character that will cause a lot of drama in the season three premiere in October and the Comic-Con panel next weekend.

 _No,_ Clarke thought to herself, snapping her out of it. _You’re marrying Bellamy Blake once you step out that door. Don’t worry about the show or Comic-Con. You have this week and Friday you drive back across the border and do the panel and party with industry people and get your first Funky POP! Doll. Stop worrying about all that and think about what the hell you’re going to say to him._

Clarke grimaced at her thoughts; she knows what she’s going to say, been working on it for a year. She was excited, that’s what the nerves were: excitement. She can’t wait to be married to Bellamy that her whole body vibrated with anticipation, focused at her stomach.

Stepping out of the door and onto the sand, it was as though everything slowed and was finally falling into place. As she walked closer to the two men waiting for her, she suddenly wished she’d done something more extravagant with her hair but was glad that the wispy blonde strands were out of her face.

Stepping up to them and taking her place across from Bellamy while he stared at her in awe, the priest began the ceremony. Something simple since neither of them were religious in the slightest. He then asked if they had vows and they both nodded profusely. Of course, they did.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, his voice choked out and Clarke smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was feeling. “We had a rocky start, huh? I thought I was nice and you felt I was being a dick and maybe I was, maybe I thought I could just have you for the night. I don’t know what I thought back then, but I do know that in the last two and a half years, you have been the one person I could rely on. You gave it to me harder than I gave it to you and of course, I deserved it, but what I never expected was that I’d like it so much, that I’d miss you as much as I did when you were in Halifax. I swear I was coming after you if you didn’t come back when you did.

“I’m not as loquacious as you are, I read a lot but saying what I feel sucks. You had to make the first move so what does that tell you? That I’m horrible at reading people. Seriously, give me a history book over anything with people, except you. I can’t be without you. I’m floundering here. Save me, it’s practically your job.”

Clarke laughed, watching Bellamy stumble over his words and though it’s true they were a mess, Clarke wouldn’t take back a moment of it. Everything with them happened for a reason and though sometimes it was more challenging to be with each other than others, it’s part of what makes them fated.

“I’ve been struggling with the idea of fate for a while and for some God awful reason, I was fated to meet you. Octavia claimed divine intervention; we were both wrecks when we met. I was getting over a horrible break up and you were Bellamy “Womanizer” Blake and I thought I got rid of you. Then I got the damn idea I was playing with in my head greenlit and BAM! There you were again, courtesy of our best pal Miller. I thought you being around was going to make me hate my creation, but you were far better than I expected and I came to admire your work ethic. When you were directing and had more invested in the episode, I had a lot of fun seeing your insight on the characters and where they should go, and on more than one occasion I argued with you on it just for the sake of arguing with you. It’s a part of who we are, our arguments, part of our aesthetic. Our friends would walk away and hang around set waiting for us to stop arguing so they can get back to work.

“I never thought about love, not since Lexa left and not until the word spewed out of my mouth while being interviewed by Jasper, who is somehow now in our friends group and miraculously hasn’t made too huge of a fool of himself in front of Maya before she agreed to date him. I get off track too.

“Fate, somehow with everything that’s happened between us, Bellamy, we still seem to be destined. That every twist and turn and film in another country has brought us here, brought us to this beach to this promise of commitment to each other. I love you and I think I have since Louisiana, but I know since Christmas two years ago for sure. I even told the world, and I love how Jasper made it look like I loved your work, how your directorial insight shaped the show and made it better than if someone who wasn’t so close to the project could have made it. This is getting into some strange Comic-Con homily of what you brought to the show aside from your fans because you don’t have a speck of talent."

Clarke smirked at his offended expression and continued, “I love you. Every part of you. The grumpy morning person that refuses to drink coffee or anything with caffeine for no real reason. The sick Bellamy that suddenly doesn’t know how to do anything for himself. The horny drunk bastard of a thirty-year-old man that gropes his girlfriend or fiancée in front of his disgusted sister without a care in the world. But I mostly love the kind and considerate man who brings me lunch and dinner when I’m in the zone writing the new season, knowing that I forgot and knowing that no one knows the characters more than Miller and I do, so you bring our neglected bodies nourishment for us. You, Bellamy Blake, are the man that my soul has chosen to merge with. My destiny, my forever. I can’t wait to be married to you.”

Bellamy, choking back tears (the sap), turned to the priest, “Could I go again? She beat me.”

“It’s not a competition, Bell.”

“Of course it is, its what we do.”

“Well, I thought your vow was perfect so no, you don’t get to go again.” Clarke asked the priest to continue which were just the “I do’s” and pronouncing them man and wife, slightly sexist but Clarke was letting it slide.

They got through the rest and the priest _finally_ said “You may now kiss the bride,” and Bellamy practically attacked Clarke, entirely eager and ready to consummate their marriage.


	3. Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Twin Sense_ Season 5 interviews and some big secret news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should have seen my face when I found out this wasn't finished. I think the guy working at Dunkin was scared for his life because that's when I found out on my drive home today. So sorry for the delay.

“Season five,” Mechum smiled once Clarke sat at the table across from him in the costume department. “Did you ever think you’d be here?”

“No, when Miller and I were writing the pilot he always told me to look down the road at season five, always aim for more than you have when it comes to writing a series and being here, through everything. With myself and as Elenova, I didn’t think anyone would enjoy and embrace the show as much as the world has. I’m so incredibly thankful.”

“So what spoilers can we get for this season, if any?”

“Nothing. You get nothing,” Clarke smiled. “No, Elenova has some stuff to figure out. We had her fighting for her life and her brothers and Carlisle for four seasons, and she has to figure out who she is without them.”

“What do you mean without them?”

“Shit, I forgot. The original season four finale is the premiere of season five, so fans only have a week to freak out over what happens, which is good for them and bad for me because it’s one of my favorite cliffhangers. Anyway, it happened in editing, there were scenes we added to Obscurius parts one and two to make it all make more sense, and we couldn’t convince the network to give us just one more episode, so we sat on the season finale for the premiere of season five.”

“There’s a bigger cliffhanger than not telling us if Nova accepts Carlisle’s marriage proposal?”

“Yeah, bigger than that,” Clarke smirked before taking a sip of coffee.

“You’re not going to budge. Fine. You brought on Madi Nightblood, a thirteen-year-old girl, is she another twin?”

“Yes, I’ll share that, she is. Madi’s amazing, I can’t believe we got so lucky with her. She was guest starring in a few other shows and was flying back and forth between sets, and she wanted stability. Her agent is friends with my agent and mentioned their frustration so it was a twist I wasn’t ready to bring to the show but it was timed well with what we had already planned with this season.”

“You just came from set, is this your character’s outfit this season?”

“Kind of. I talked long and hard with Niylah about that. She taught me that colors have meanings so with what Nova’s going through, white makes sense. White means innocence, purity, virginity, and perfection. We’ve seen her lose all these in every season, so it’s all metaphorical. With where she is this season, who she’s with, she has all these qualities because they don’t know her and they don’t know what she can do.”

“Is Elijah still around because Cage’s Instagram is telling us that he hasn’t been on the set since production started. He’s not even in LA.”

“He’s… yes and no. He’s going to be in it but… remember Teen Wolf? How Dylan O’Brien was getting all these roles so his part of season 6 was limited and he came back for the series finale, and they filmed him at Quantico from the beginning of 6B that same week. He was there for a week, but the editing made it look like he was more involved than he actually was. It’s like that. This season is… Noah’s gone, we finally ended that storyline. It’s a bittersweet goodbye, it was the core of the show, trying to figure out how to separate Noah from Elijah and we conquered that mountain last season. So with that over and Elijah is just Elijah, not only does Cage have to learn a whole new character of the same name but also relearn relationships and so does everyone else with him. Instead of dealing with that, he’s out on his own, relearning himself, so we’ll get glimpses at that. Carlisle… he’s… this is going to sound weird; he’s with Kirsten. Not telling you how and no one is going to tell.”

“When you’re writing with Nathan Miller—it’s still just the two of you?”

“Yes.”

“Does Bellamy try to add things and help?”

“He did for seasons two and three but we now have an agreement that he doesn’t ask us about writing, and we don’t write in the house. He’s also terrible at keeping secrets. He was in an interview for one of his films, I think it was _Somber_ , and he was asked a question about what was going to happen to Carlisle in season three, and we had just finished writing a major scene for him and Gabi, and he told them! We spent three weeks, which we didn’t have, rewriting because he can’t keep a secret.”

“I resent that remark,” Bellamy said walking into the room with two apples in hand and a coffee. He walked over to Clarke and kissed her, placing one of the apples next to her coffee. “I may be bad at keeping secrets, but you’re horrible at remembering to eat.”

“That’s what I have you for,” Clarke smiled at him.

“Did you tell them you’re a ninja now?”

“Oh, my God!” Clarke laughed while rolling her eyes at him before looking to Mechum. “That’s not true. I look like I’m in an asylum.”

“True.”

“We can switch off, I have Bellamy and Raven left to interview,” Mechum told them, and Clarke smiled.

“Sounds good. I should get my face touched up for my scene.”

“You done for the day after this scene?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Just this.”

“I should be an hour once we start rolling.”

“Cool. I’ll harass Miller in the meantime.”

Clarke chuckled and kissed his cheek. “You’re ridiculous,” she told him before walking out.

“So, Bellamy, how do you feel about the proposal?”

“Carlisle’s got nothing on me,” he shrugged with his classic smirk. “No, I—he gave it his all. He owned his mistakes, and he promised he’s changed, and if Nova accepts him, he’s the happiest man in the world. If not, he’s probably going to revert to who he was before St. Nicholas. I don’t know which option would be better honestly because Carlisle trying to be good doesn’t necessarily make him good, and the old Carlisle definitely isn’t good for his growth because he has grown exponentially since season one where he was just the two-dimensional teacher that fell in love with his student. I think, whatever happens, it’s not going to be for the better or the worst. It’s going to have an impact and maybe his arc isn’t as linear as it was in the past, the typical piss off Nova and makeup ten episodes later isn’t going to be the case here this season. Clarke and Miller are breaking that mold and Carlisle’s storyline is much more complex this season. I’m loving every moment.”

“Clarke had mentioned that there’s a bigger cliffhanger in the season premiere than the proposal cliffhanger.”

“Yeah, it’s… it’s epic and something we’ve never done before which is _awesome!_ I love where the season is going.”

“And how is working with Raven?”

“Yeah, Carlisle and Kristen are spending time together, and I really can’t say any more without giving anything away. It’s fun, I like what we’re doing, in the world of _Twin Sense_. They’re doing good work.”

“That’s good to hear; some things need fixing.”

“The government’s ignorance is what bothers me the most. They’re people too, but they’re treated like things, like property,” Bellamy bit his tongue, hoping that Mechum doesn’t pick up that breadcrumb, Clarke will kill him.

“I wouldn’t go as far as property; it’s definitely not any level of equality.”

“No, it certainly isn’t, but it treats every sexuality as a norm. Is that for any specific reason or just because it’s normal for Clarke and Miller?”

“A mixture of both. We’re a show where sexuality is fluid and normal. There’s no coming out or anything, a person just is, and I think that’s how it should be. Clarke is bisexual, and it’s one of the many reasons I love her. Miller has been my friend for over a decade, and his sexuality has never been an issue in our friendship. It could be because I’m just evolved and secure in my sexuality that I’m not offended by any of it. I think the show is an excellent example of what the world _could_ be if everyone just had an open mind about different sexualities. I met someone the other day that said they loved the work I did in _Switch Fire_ , but she had trouble with watching the romantic scenes because seeing two men together isn’t the Hollywood norm. I think that’s wrong. I know so many actors who are hiding who they are because they want to be leading men and being openly gay means that they won’t get those roles anymore. Their sexualities shouldn’t influence their talent and their professional lives, but it does.

“Clarke and I are married, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s bisexual and attracted to women. I’m not offended if and when she checks out a woman because it’s who she is and there’s nothing wrong with that. We spend months apart when we’re both filming, and I know that she’s still with me, we have that trust with each other, and that’s what makes a relationship true. The love and respect and trust you have in the person you’re with is stronger than any tabloid lie.”

Bellamy thought he confused Mechum with that and the interview quickly ended, and Bellamy went to look for Raven who had to clean up some for her interview, they can’t know all of the show’s secrets, one of the big ones this season was why Carlisle is with Kristen.

“Hey,” he heard a soft voice say behind him, and he turned to find Madi hiding in a corner.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be filming with Clarke.”

“The director doesn’t like me.”

“Yeah, well, Pike is an ass. Don’t tell Indra I said that even though it’s true. I worked on a project with him years ago, and he hasn’t changed.”

“How did you deal with it?”

“I think it was less about me dealing with him being an ass and more to do with realizing it has nothing to do with me and all about him and his approach. He’s a really serious director, and we’re a goofy bunch, it’s not fair to us as people, and it’s not fair to him as an artist that he has to put up with our crap. It’s a give and take. I hope Clarke doesn’t allow him back, but it’s not up to me. I’m sure you can talk to her about it.”

“What are you two doing out here?” Clarke asked, popping up behind him and Madi smiled.

“Madi was just telling me that Pike is mean to her.”

“Is that true, Mads?”

Madi nodded.

“Okay, well, we have three scenes left for this episode, I’ll talk to him, and if it doesn’t change, I won’t hire him again.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I want you to be comfortable here. This is your workplace; no one should make you feel out of place or off kilter.”

“I thought you said Bellamy made you feel off kilter.”

“Yes, I did say that about when we first started the show. Little did I know I was in love with the idiot. There’s even the slightest chance that I still am,” Clarke teased, nudging Bellamy in the ribs.

“Yeah, I love you too, Princess. Do you know where Raven is? Mechum is ready for her.”

“You didn’t let anything slip now, did you?”

“Of course I did, he just didn’t pick up on it.”

“What did you say?”

“People being treated like property… he doesn’t know about the time jump so…”

“So? Bellamy, Ava is our daughter and she… it’s the biggest secret of the show! You just laid out a ton of breadcrumbs for the fans with a slip of the tongue.”

“Babe, I’m sorry. Seriously, they can speculate all they want, and they won’t know until the show comes back.”

“That’s not the point,” Clarke scowled and, damn, was she cute when she pouted.

“I know, baby. I know. You have a team behind you making the story amazing, they can write whatever fan fiction they want, but the reality is what you wrote. No matter how good the fan fiction is based off that throwaway statement, it’s nothing compared to the truth. Hell, you wrote it before you were even pregnant.”

“Ew, you guys are gross,” Madi interrupted, and Clarke laughed. “I’ll go find Raven for you.”

Madi ran off towards the trailers and Bellamy looked back to Clarke, “Did she know you were pregnant?”

“Nope, way to tell her. I’m just glad I’ll be growing at all the right times, you know?” she rubbed her hand over her stomach and Bellamy placed his hand over hers. Barely four months, she’s going to start showing, which is perfect for the show’s timeline and where they want to take next season. *fingers crossed*

“Yeah. God, do you know how horny I get at the thought of you growing our child inside you?”

“Yeah, you’ve been pretty insatiable lately.”

“Me? It’s as though you’re sexual appetite has quadrupled since our little bean came into the picture.”

Clarke smiled, pressing a kiss to Bellamy’s lips. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

* * *

## ArkNews

 ** _TwinSense_** **Season 5 Behind the Scenes Interviews with Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, and Raven Reyes** by Andy Mechum / October 10, 2018

There was a time where having a favorite series regular character on a television series meant that they weren’t going to die at any given moment during the season. But with shows such as _Game of Thrones_ and _The Walking Dead_ , we’ve grown accustomed to the idea of losing a character, still hoping that the would never come. At the end of season two of _TwinSense_ , we felt that pain with the supposed death of Bellamy Blake’s beloved and troubled Carlisle. Heck, we felt it in the pilot when we were teased a lot of Macallan and within the first ten minutes found out his character was dead. Low and behold that assumption was utterly false and that whole storyline—though _epic_ —was long and drawn out to finally conclude in the season four finale, which also left us off with a huge cliffhanger.

_Will Nova say ‘yes’?_

Unfortunately, I don’t have an answer to that, but I do have interviews with Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake, as well as the lovely and recently taken off the market Raven Reyes. Though I do warn you; there’s an adorable Bellarke moment.

[INSERT Clarke Griffin interview turning into Bellamy Blake interview]

Seriously, how much cuter can those two get? It felt as though I disappeared and they were in their own little world where nothing else mattered. If I could bottle that moment and feeling to share with you, I would. It was like seeing a unicorn riding a rainbow while pooping butterflies. (I may dream about that exact scenario a little too much. TMI)

P.S. Yes, I am very ashamed in myself for not picking up on that possible Easter egg Bellamy dropped. _Property?! WHAT?_ *mind blown*

Now, Raven Reyes is a tough nut to crack, but we’ve all known that for a while. She’s as mysterious as she is brains and beauty. Brawn too. This woman is the whole package, and that secret fiancé of hers is one lucky, lucky man... or woman. We seriously know NOTHING about this mysterious being!

[INSERT Raven Reyes interview]

People think my job is easy and lush, talking to celebs all day, getting to know the scoop and dirty details of their jobs, but as you can see with Raven, nothing is as easy as it seems. I still don’t know what she said, that’s how good she is at keeping the secrets of her job. Congratulations, Raven Reyes, you’ve beaten me for the last time and I give up. You win!

Lastly, I might have heard through the grapevine (or just some snooping) that someone’s pregnant. Stay tuned.

 _TwinSense_ will return to your screens this spring on ArkTV!


End file.
